The Essence of Forever
by Charbo2576
Summary: The trauma of the second year leads Harry to things he never thought were possible. The love a certain redhead. A godfather wrongly imprisoned. Family no one knew he had. All while dealing with a jealous best mate, a manipulative Headmaster, a cruel Potions Master, and a growing darkness on the horizon from an enemy that wants him dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Chamber Aftermath**

The last echoes of Tom Riddle's last screams rang off of the Chamber walls as Harry knelt and stared down at Ginny as she began to move. He smiled, at least she would survive, as his vision started to blur around the edges. He could tell by the look on her face that she was scared for him when she saw he was hurt. The pained look in Ginny's eyes was almost more than he could bear.

Both of them stared in awe as Fawkes landed between them. They were amazed as the Phoenix cried tears that healed Harry's arm and nullified the poison that was running through his veins. They smiled at each other, eyes meeting, knowing neither of them would die this day. Harry stood and offered Ginny his hand to help her to her feet. She was still rather shaky and cold to the touch as she stood. Harry felt a tingle as their fingers touched. Ginny must have felt it also because she looked up at him in surprise. Their eyes met again. Ginny blinked back tears as she was sure Harry was going to hate her, but she couldn't turn away.

"I'm so cold," Ginny shivered, not taking her eyes from Harry. She felt drawn to him, not knowing why.

"Come here," Harry smiled gently, as he hugged her close. He felt she needed comfort, but he didn't know why he was feeling that way.

Ginny hid her blushing, but smiling face in his chest as she felt his warmth envelope her just like she had always dreamed of. Harry stood still, his mind racing. _Why does this feel so right?_ he thought. They both felt their wands start to vibrate softly, then started pulsing. An almost blinding glow emanated around them, much to their surprise, lighting the entire Chamber, making the far depths of the crevices even darker. As the light subsided, the body of the basilisk started to smolder with steam. Fawkes let out a joyful trill, drawing surprised looks from both of them.

"That was strange," Ginny looked around feeling a little confused.

"Wonder what it was?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged, then shivered again as she looked at the basilisk.

"Can we leave now, Harry?" she asked almost pleading. Harry nodded and started to walk toward the entrance, still holding Ginny around her back. Slowly they made their way to the caved-in wall of rock. They could hear rocks being shifted and moved on the other side. There was now a hole large enough for them to fit through.

"Ron," Harry called.

"Harry," Ron answered, as his face came into view. "Ginny, you okay?" he asked, concern plain in his voice.

"Cold, but I'm alright, thanks to Harry," she smiled up at Harry. Harry blushed slightly. He offered her a hand up the rocks. Ginny gladly took his help, carefully climbing to the whole. Ron helped her down the other side as Harry made his way through the whole. He gave Ginny a strange look as she stood close to Harry. Ron looked even more confused as Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"Come on, Lockhart. Time to go," Ron grunted as he pulled the man to his feet.

"Go? Go where?" Lockhart asked. "Don't you live here?"

"Never mind, just come with us," Harry sighed.

Ginny giggled slightly at Lockhart's lost look. Ron led, pulling Lockhart by the arm, past the basilisk skin and to the slide that led back up to Hogwarts. Ginny clung tightly to Harry as Fawkes carried them up the tunnel back to the castle.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry sat in the hospital wing yet again. Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he stay the night just to make sure he didn't have any ill effects from the venom. Harry was trying and failing to calm his mind enough to sleep. His thoughts were racing, nothing in his head made sense to him. He should be feeling happy at setting Dobby free from the Malfoys, but for some odd reason, all he felt was dread and despair.

Harry rolled on his side in an attempt to get comfortable, facing the curtains of where the petrified students were, but nothing was working. He groaned to himself. He thought about asking Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion, only to remember she was asleep already in her office. As Harry settled on his other side, he saw Ginny sitting a few beds away with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down. He could tell she was crying by the way her shoulders shook. He felt drawn to her for some reason. Harry quietly got out of bed, moving over to hers to try and comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Everyone is going to hate me," she whimpered as she looked up with a tear-streaked face. "And sure I'm going to get expelled."

"No one is going to hate you," he reassured her. "You weren't in control of your actions. People will understand. At least those that know the truth. The rest think it was someone else that kidnapped you. Professor Dumbledore made sure that the truth was covered."

"But…" Ginny started. Harry shook his head as he laid a finger on her lips. They both felt a tingle as he rested it there.

"Everyone thinks you were just kidnapped; I promise," Harry reassured her again. "And you're not going to get expelled. Besides, I, for one, don't hate you. Your family certainly doesn't hate you. Ron was almost beside himself with worry."

"Really?" she asked, as Harry wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

For some reason, seeing her like this was tearing his heart to shreds. He reached out, pulling her close. Harry stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Ginny cried on his shoulder until fatigue claimed her. Harry tried to lay her down, but she only snuggled closer. The same glow surrounded them again, but it only lasted a few seconds. With a resigned sigh, Harry lay down beside Ginny, still holding her close. Within a few minutes, they both were fast asleep.

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley opened the ward door and stopped. Molly's eyes flashed with anger as she saw her only daughter sleeping in the arms of a boy. Arthur quietly walked to Ginny's bedside. He stopped with a look of shock on his face. He could see it was Harry with his arms wrapped around his daughter. They were both sleeping rather peacefully, making Arthur smile slightly. Ginny had streaks of tears on her face, and there was a wet patch on Harry's shoulder. It was obvious to him that Harry had let her cry on his shoulder to comfort her. His admiration for the young boy grew more than ever before. Arthur gently covered them with a blanket, carefully removed Harry's glasses, and turned to his angry and shocked wife, placing a finger to his lips. He ushered her out of the ward just as quietly as they had entered.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Molly asked with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"It's only Harry," Arthur placated her placing his hands on her shoulders. Molly relaxed slightly. "He was just comforting her. If anyone knows what she went through, it's him. He was holding her as she cried on his shoulder. They must have fallen asleep like that. All perfectly innocent."

"Oh, Arthur," Molly cried, hugging him. "Why our little girl?"

"I don't know, but she's in good hands for now."

* * *

The Weasleys returned home to the Burrow at the end of term two days later. Ginny had been quiet and withdrawn. Even the news of her father winning the prize money from the monthly drawing in the _Daily Prophet_ had not excited her. The announcement that the family was going on vacation to Egypt to see Bill and Charlie still didn't even bring her out of the shell she had placed around her. Ginny had just quietly excused herself and gone to bed. The rest of the Weasleys all looked on with worried looks.

Later that night, the silent Burrow was awakened to a scream of pure terror. Molly and Arthur rushed to Ginny's room just ahead of their sons. Molly gasped as she opened the door. Ginny was thrashing in her bed, glowing slightly, but deep in the grips of a nightmare. Ginny's magic was swirling around the room like wind trapped in a corner. Loose parchment, quills, clothes, anything that was not secured down was swirling in the vortex. Molly hurried to her daughter's bedside to try to calm her.

"_No! Harrry! Noooooo!_" Ginny screamed. Tears were streaming from her tightly closed eyes.

Molly tried desperately to wake her but Ginny was too deep into the nightmare. Ron paled as he heard his sister cry out his best friend's name knowing that few things would ever make his sister scream with such terror. Percy looked at him, and for once didn't look pompous, only concerned. Fred and George looked on in helpless worry for their sister. Ginny finally stopped thrashing, the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, but still, she did not wake. As Ginny stopped thrashing, her magic calmed as well, dropping the things that had been flying around the small room.

"Percy, come sit with her," Molly instructed as she stood. "You three go back to bed."

"But, Mum…" Ron began.

"No, Ronald, back to bed," she glared at him.

With a look at Fred and George, the three moved slowly back up the stairs to their rooms, throwing worried glances over their shoulders as they went. Molly looked at Arthur when they were gone.

"What do we do, Arthur?" she asked choking back a sob.

"I've been thinking about that, dear," he said, looking at Ginny through her door. "Remember how peaceful she looked when we found her and Harry in the hospital wing? What if there's more to it than that?"

"Arthur, you're not suggesting…"

"If anyone knows what she went through down there, it's Harry," Arthur stated. He looked at his only daughter. A sad expression crossing his face. "It may be that he was the one that saved her, and she feels safe around him, but I can't stand to see her like that. If Harry can help her get over it, then so be it."

"What about our vacation?" asked Molly. "We can't afford to take Harry with us."

"We'll find a way to take him with us," he shrugged. "Let's go have a chat with Albus."

Arthur turned, leading Molly down the stairs. They reached the fireplace in the sitting room, Arthur taking a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle and tossing it in. "Albus Dumbledore," he called into the green flames.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the fire. He was expecting a Floo call. His thoughts turned to the previous few days. He remembered his magical perceptions sensing a strong presence as he sat talking with Harry and Ginny after they had emerged from the Chamber of Secrets. As he had let his eyes see the power around him, he was startled to see the connection that ran between Harry and Ginny and their wands.

After they had left, Albus had gone straight to his personal library and sought answers. His discovery was surprising, but not very fruitful. He knew there was very little information, but after he had considered the circumstances of the events, Albus was fairly certain that he would be speaking with Arthur and Molly Weasley very soon.

Albus frowned as he also knew his plans for young Harry had to change. It was no longer just Harry he had to consider going into the coming storm. This is what bothered him the most, he hated to have to change his plans. At least, some of his past "sins" hadn't been discovered as yet concerning Harry. Those would be devastating to everything. He would just have to wait and plan accordingly.

When Arthur's head appeared in his fireplace Albus was not surprised. "Hello, Arthur," he smiled. "I've been expecting your call."

"You have?" asked Arthur, taken aback.

"Yes," he replied mildly. "What can I do for you?"

"Molly and I are worried about Ginny. She had a nightmare tonight. Thrashing around and screaming, her magic swirling. Then she…"

"Called out Harry's name?" Dumbledore asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, yes," Arthur stammered, shocked. "How did you know?"

"My dear Arthur, I have seen a very strong magical connection between them after they came out of the Chamber."

"Albus, what…" Molly began as she replaced Arthur's face.

"A bond of some sort."

"What kind of bond?" Molly's eyes widened in shock.

"I believe he may be the only one that can help young Ginevra through this troubling time," Albus commented simply, ignoring her question. "By the way, congratulations on winning the drawing. What do you plan on doing with it? I have a feeling there was something else you wished to ask."

"Well, yes. We were planning on going to see Bill and Charlie in Egypt," Molly admitted a little confused. She wondered how the Headmaster had found out about the prize money already.

"We were wondering if maybe you would consent for us to take Harry on vacation with us?" asked Arthur. "As you are his magical guardian."

"I think that would be a splendid idea," Dumbledore smiled. "And a good time for them to get used to their connection."

"Albus, this connection, what kind of bond is it?" Molly asked again, almost breathlessly.

"I'm afraid I haven't found that out precisely, yet," he stated. "However, all of the conditions appear to have been met for a natural bond of several types to be fulfilled, but I believe they need to discover this bond they share on their own, or it could damage what they share." He knew how rare any kind of bond was, and how much rarer a natural bond of any sort was. Albus, and no doubt Arthur, also knew that most such bonds came with some kind of legality.

"Surely, there is something that you've found?" asked Arthur.

"It does become a bit more complicated with certain things I have on some of them," Dumbledore frowned. "Tell me, what is Ginny's wand made of?"

"Yew wood and phoenix feather," Arthur answered, a little confused.

"Ah, I thought as much," Albus steepled his hands in front of his face. It was beginning to make sense.

"Why do you ask, Albus?" Molly asked.

"You see, Harry's wand is holly and phoenix feather. No, not the same phoenix, but mates."

"How do know this?" Arthur asked astonished.

"Well, my phoenix gave only two feathers to have wands made," Albus stated as he glanced at Fawkes, who had a smug look on his avian face. "His mate only gave one."

"Are you saying Ginny's wand contains the mate's feather to Harry's?" Molly asked almost breathless again.

"Yes, I am quite certain," he sighed. Dumbledore knew this would not sit well. "You see, Voldemort has the brother wand to Harry's, and very few phoenixes will part with their feathers."

"What?" screamed Molly. "That makes Ginny's…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"How are you so certain?" Arthur asked.

"I had Mr. Ollivander keep tabs on these three wands, knowing one day they would surface in the hands of a young witch or wizard. He informed me when Harry started school about his wand, and again this past August about Ginny's. I am still doing much research, but this may have been another factor in the formation of this bond between young Ginny and Harry."

"Is this bond permanent?" asked Molly. "Not that we have a problem with Harry."

"Time will tell. If they choose to fall in love, then yes. If not, I'm not sure what will happen," Dumbledore said with a shrug. "Now, I have already taken the liberty of obtaining some extra funds for you to use for Harry, and the paperwork necessary to take him with you. Fawkes will be delivering them shortly. I must caution you, however, it would not do you or any of your sons well to stand between this bond. It could end badly if you do. And I'm not speaking for just you or your sons, but the whole Wizarding World, but that is a discussion for another time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some of you recognize part of this chapter as the one-shot _A New Day_. Yes, yes, it is. Yes, it was always going to be part of a larger story. FYI, there is another. Enjoy. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Travel Plans**

Harry paced in his bedroom in the house on Privet Drive impatiently. He felt more trapped than usual. He had been back at the Dursleys' house for all of two days and depression was already setting in. The problem was he wasn't even sure if it was all his feelings that he felt. He had a sense of being at home, but still not at home. This confused Harry because this house never felt like home. A feeling of comfort, but not wanting to be around people. That was even more confusing, but then his own feelings of being back in the Dursley's house would overtake the others, feeling trapped again. It was almost maddening.

Harry had a suspicion that the bright flash he and Ginny had seen in the Chamber and then in the hospital wing had something to do with it. Realization hit Harry. He realized that was when these feelings of duality had started. He wondered _why_ and _how_? He remembered the feelings that had kept him awake in the hospital wing, and how they had slowly ebbed away as he had held Ginny as she cried and then slept. He stopped pacing with wide eyes. Just _what_ was going on?

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. Hermione might have been able to help, but she was on holiday with her parents in France. Harry was afraid to ask Ron for help, especially since it concerned Ginny. Harry knew how protective he was of her, not to mention the rest of her brothers, and Ron might take it the wrong way. Harry couldn't even do any of his own research because he didn't have access to his textbooks or a magical library until September. So all he could do was brood and pace. Harry sighed as he started pacing again; it was going to be a long summer.

There was a loud knock on the front door that startled him with its suddenness. Harry wondered who it could be. The Dursleys weren't expecting any company until later in the month that he knew of when his uncle's sister Marge was coming for a week. She was always on time, never early, so it couldn't be her.

Harry slowly opened his door a crack, thankful it wasn't locked, so he could hear more clearly. All a sudden, a wave of dread mixed with apprehension washed over him. The feelings were strong enough to distract him enough that he missed his uncle saying something as he answered the door.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted, pulling Harry back from his thoughts. Harry walked down the stairs curious to see what was going on.

"Ron! Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?" Harry asked cheerfully, surprised to see his best friend and his father.

"We've come to talk with aunt and uncle, but it involves you," smiled Mr. Weasley. "Shall we?" he asked Uncle Vernon.

"If we must," Uncle Vernon frowned, leading them into the living room. Dudley sat watching the television, not even acknowledging their presence. Aunt Petunia entered with a disgusted look of her thin face standing with her arms crossed in the doorway to the dining room. Uncle Vernon sat heavily in his armchair making it creak with his weight before facing Mr. Weasley. "What is it you want?"

"Well, Mr. Dursley, my family and I would like to invite Harry to go with us on a vacation for the summer," Mr. Weasley answered.

"And?" Aunt Petunia asked with more than a little disgust in her voice.

"Well, if you give him permission to go with us, we would make sure he gets off to school in September, and you would only have to worry about picking him up next June," Mr. Weasley ignored her tone. From what he knew this would be what swayed them into letting Harry go with them.

"A whole year without you freaks?" Uncle Vernon asked with raised eyebrows, stroking his large mustache. A grin crossed his large face. "When do you leave?"

"As soon as Harry is packed," Mr. Weasley answered with a smile to Harry. "We just need your signatures on these two papers," he added as he pulled them out from his jacket.

"Hand them over," Uncle Vernon motion impatiently with his hand. He pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and signed both pieces without even reading them. He handed them to Aunt Petunia who did the same, then handed them back to Mr. Weasley with a sharp thrust. Uncle Vernon looked over at Harry saying, "Off you go, boy!" shooing him like a fly.

"Good riddance," Aunt Petunia sneered. Harry ignored her as he smiled at Ron and motioned him to follow him.

Shortly, Harry and Ron were moving around Harry's room gathering his things and throwing them into his trunk. Harry felt almost giddy to be spending so much time away from the Dursleys. He almost couldn't believe it. He was going to be going on an actual vacation with people he actually liked to spend time with, and maybe he could get to the bottom of the mystery that was Ginny and the dual feelings. It was just then that Harry noticed that Ron wasn't his usual talkative self. He looked up at Ron and stopped as he saw the look of concern on his best friend's face.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked a little apprehensively.

"It's Ginny," he answered in a sad, concerned voice. "She had a nightmare last night, woke up the whole Burrow. Bloody hell, she was screaming so loud." Ron paused as he swallowed hard. "Then she screamed your name. Dad asked me to talk to you as we packed. We're all worried about her. Mum and Dad think maybe you can help her because you were there with her. She doesn't know you're coming with us." Ron's face took on a pleading look. "Please, Harry? I think she needs someone that's had some experience with bad dreams."

"How do you know I have nightmares?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've shared a dorm room with you for two years," Ron answered. "Plus, you talk in your sleep."

"Oh," Harry rolled his eyes. "But won't this just restart her crush on me?"

"Restart?" Ron laughed for the first time since entering the room. "It never stopped!"

"Oh," Harry said, trying to hide the hint of enthusiasm in his voice that shocked him.

"I think it only got worse after you saved her!" Ron laughed again.

"Er…Why do say that?" Harry tried to ask casually.

"Fred found a piece of parchment with 'Ginny Potter' and hearts scribbled all over it this morning before he woke her up," Ron answered with a snicker.

Harry blushed and frowned a little. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her, but it was a little flattering to hear.

"It was fresh, too," confirmed Ron. "Quill and ink sitting right beside it." He paused, taking a deep breath. The concern returned to his face and voice. "The only time she's even looked like she was paying attention was this morning when Dad said we were coming to talk to you. He made sure not to say if you were coming or not."

"Really?" Harry asked. He was intrigued. If only so he could figure out how he felt about her then maybe he would have a few answers. "Wants to surprise her, eh?"

"Yeah, mate," nodded Ron. "Listen, seriously, as my best mate, if you can, please help her," he said in an almost begging tone.

"Of course, I will," Harry nodded, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Anything for my best mate or his family," Harry smiled.

* * *

After Harry and Ron came down, Arthur shrunk Harry's trunk with a flick of his wand then put it into his pocket. He led Harry and Ron to a deserted walkway that ran under one of the streets near the Dursleys'. He took both boys' arms and apparated to Diagon Alley. After Harry and Ron recovered from their queasiness, they quickly made their way through the Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo. Harry stepped into the fireplace first to try to avoid any unwanted attention he might garner. With a deep breath, he called out the Floo address, clearly, not wanting a repeat of his first Floo trip.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, less than graceful, but was pulled up into a bone-crushing hug from Molly Weasley before he could fall. Fred and George came up behind him, clapping him on the back, one on each side as their mother let go of him. Percy came forward to shake his hand. As Harry took Percy's hand, he could see the underlying concern in his eyes. Harry looked around; he was still a little shocked at this greeting. It was a little more than normal.

"Harry dear, we're so happy you could make it," Mrs. Weasley smiled as Ron and Mr. Weasley came out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley enlarged Harry's trunk, then motioned to the twins to take it upstairs.

"Glad to be here, Mrs. Weasley," he smiled. "Thank you for having me." Harry looked around quickly. "Where's Ginny?"

At the mention of their sister, all the Weasley boys let their smiles drop, looking a little uncomfortable. The twins even slowed their walking. Harry could tell they were all very concerned and worried about Ginny.

"Outside," she sighed. "I take it Ron and Arthur filled you in?" Harry nodded. "Good."

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asked, seeing the looks on all of their faces.

"Yes, it is, Harry dear," she answered, placing her hand on his cheek with a sad smile. "Professor Dumbledore thinks you may be the only one that can help her."

"I'll try," he told her with a deep breath, nodding again.

"We can talk more later. But right now, why don't you go and see her. She's out back." Harry nodded again, making his way to the back door. "You boys stay in here. Leave them be for now."

"Yes, mum," they all chorused.

* * *

Ginny sat under the shade of one of the largest trees in the backyard, her back to the Burrow. Her thoughts were a mass of jumbled images. The attacks that Riddle had manipulated her into instigating on her fellow students, the memories of him torturing animals and people, his cruel and vindictive laugh as she futilely tried to fight his control, and each time she had failed.

Riddle taunting her that he had 'spoken' with Harry. Those horrible images were burned into her mind, images of the basilisk rising out of the Chamber in the girls' bathroom made her shudder the most. She didn't want to think about any of that anymore, but the images plagued her night and day – the night was definitely worst. Events of the last year jumbling together, some were just her worst fears come to life.

Suddenly, she felt a buzz in the back of her mind, and a tingle in her stomach; it was like a calming presence moving toward her, forcing the thoughts out of her mind. Ginny wondered what was causing it. She tried to focus on it, but all she felt was a constant buzz in the back of her mind. All she really knew was it was getting really strong and loud.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry grinned, seeing her about three feet in front of him.

She gasped, jumping to her feet and pulling out her wand. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ginny stood there, breathing raggedly, eyes wide with shock.

"Harry James Potter, don't do that!" she chided, trying to catch her breath. Finally, she lowered her wand and sat back down. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to visit!" he smiled, sitting down beside her. Ginny squeaked slightly, trying to fight the urge to run. Then she remembered Tom saying Harry would never return her feelings. A sense of hopelessness and melancholy settled into her stomach.

"So, why aren't with Ron?" she asked, sounding miserable.

"I wanted to say hi – to you," he blushed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the slight smirk on his face, and the slight redness coloring his cheeks. She only nodded as she blushed and turned away from him. Now she was confused. _Why is he blushing?_ she thought to herself.

"So, tell me, was I right?" he asked.

"About?" she swallowed a little hard, trying to keep her voice under control.

"When I told you in the Hospital Wing that no one would hate you?" Harry asked in return.

"Yes," she said quietly. Ginny could feel the heat of her cheeks and knew she was bright red, and only getting worse.

"See, I can be right sometimes," Harry smiled as placed his hand on her arm, gently squeezing.

Ginny's skin where he was touching warmed considerably. That strange tingling was back, too. She caught the caring look in his eyes through a gap in her hair as he removed his hand. _Was Tom wrong?_ Ginny now felt even more embarrassed for even thinking that thought. She wanted to run and hide. She felt that nervous flutter in her guts that she always got every time Harry was around her, but for some reason, it was stronger than usual. She glanced back at him, seeing that he was staring at her still. Ginny made sure more of her hair flopped in front of her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I'm here, whenever you want to talk." Harry leaned casually against the other tree, with his back to the Burrow too, just enjoying the warm summer day.

"We're going on vacation soon," almost whispered Ginny with a sad tone to her voice. She didn't know why she had even said it. It just came spilling out.

"I know," smiled Harry. He let that hang in the air for a few moments. "I'm going with you."

Ginny snapped her head around, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Feelings of excitement and terror filled her mind.

"Thought that might get your attention," Harry smiled cheekily at her.

"You're serious?" she asked hoarsely.

He grinned and nodded. She whimpered, turning away again.

"I do mean it, Ginny, I'm here when you want to talk about it," he said seriously. "If anyone knows what Tom's like, it's me." He paused. "By the way, how did you know my middle name?" Harry leaned forward as she blushed again.

"I just do," she answered sheepishly.

"Nope, not good enough," Harry said as he moved to sit in front of her. He sat looking at her with his hands resting on his knees, waiting for a response.

Ginny tried to move away but her eyes met his, and she froze.

"You know a lot about me, I would like to know how. And yes, I know you have a crush on me," Harry grinned at the small redhead.

"I'm gonna kill Ron," she narrowed her eyes, glancing back at the Burrow.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, you're kinda cute when you get all worked up," laughed Harry.

"Oh, shut it, I am not." Ginny blushed again trying to hide her face. Her mind was racing. _Harry thinks I'm cute! Tom was wrong!_

"I think so," Harry grinned at her. "You still haven't told me how you know my middle name."

"I've had this thing for you since I was – like, five," sighed Ginny. "I used to get Dad to read me all the stories about you." she blushed, lowering her head.

"Do you– do you still have any of them?" he asked nervously. "I'd love to hear them."

"You– you want to read stories about your life?" she asked quizzically. Something slipped into place between them in that look. She could feel his emotions. Sadness, curiosity, nervousness. Ginny looked deep into his emerald eyes, finding only honesty there.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I don't know them. I've never heard any of them. It just seems that everyone knows more about my parents, my childhood then I do."

"I never knew," Ginny replied. She could feel his loneliness, his desire and hunger to know more about his life before the Dursleys. Ginny looked up at him for the first time without blushing. "You don't have to be lonely anymore; you've got me, us to look out for you now," she smiled brightly at him.

* * *

Hours later, after a loud Weasley dinner, Harry sat awake in Ron's room thinking about everything that had happened since he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ginny had talked, but it had been more small talk than anything until Mrs. Weasley had called them for dinner. It had built a little trust between them and distracted her enough for her to act more like herself.

Everyone was pleased with the difference in Ginny after only a few hours of talking to Harry had made. She had joked with everyone, including Harry. Although she had blushed at George's butter dish comment, she had smiled and playfully swatted George much to everyone's amusement. Harry was really beginning to like Ginny's smile. After two years of getting to know Ron and the rest of his family, Ginny was finally opening up to him, and it was making him feel very happy.

Suddenly, there was a scream from downstairs. Harry knew it was Ginny. He jumped out of his camp bed, not even bothering with his glasses, running down the stairs. He threw her door open, not really caring if anyone would object or not. All Harry knew was he needed to get to Ginny. He paused for only a second, to see her thrashing and screaming. He sat on the side of her bed, taking her hand. He leaned close to her ear.

"I'm here, Ginny. It's only a dream," he whispered quietly. Ginny calmed immediately. Even though she was still asleep, she pulled him to her. Harry lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled closer. Harry felt a sense of wholeness and contentment. He sighed, closing his eyes. It wasn't long until both of them were fast asleep.

Molly and Arthur had arrived just moments behind Harry. They watched in shock as Ginny had calmed and was now resting peacefully on Harry's chest. With one look and sad smiles on their faces, they closed the door.

* * *

Harry awoke early the next morning but didn't open his eyes. At first, he wasn't sure why there was a weight on his chest. The smell of Ginny's hair was the first indication of where he was. Glancing down all he could see was a blurry sea of red. Not knowing what came over him, he leaned down kissing the top of her head before slowly and carefully moving off her bed. Harry quietly made his way back up the stairs to Ron's room to retrieve his glasses and change.

On his way back down, Harry peeked into Ginny's room to make sure she was still sleeping. He lingered at the door, watching her for a short time. He never realized just how pretty she really was. As that thought crossed his mind, Harry saw a small smile crease Ginny's lips. With a deep sigh, he went the rest of the way down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley already starting breakfast. With a smile he walked up to her, ready to jump in and help.

"Oh, good morning, Harry dear," she said, a little surprised as she turned to snatch a spatula.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he answered as he handed her the spatula she had been reaching for.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Anything I can do to help?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no, thank you, dear. Help yourself to some tea," she pointed back to the table. Harry nodded and sat down to pour some tea. "By the way, Harry, Arthur and I don't mind you holding Ginny to rid her of those awful nightmares." Harry almost dropped the teapot at this. Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Err…" Harry stammered as he blushed.

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed about it, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley reassured him with a chuckle at his red face. "That was the second time we've caught you two like that."

Ginny stopped on the stairs, just out of sight. She couldn't believe her ears. Harry had actually held her most of the night, again. Her _mother_ was actually _approving_ of Harry sleeping next to her. She could see Harry sitting at the table stunned. She decided to wait and see where this conversation was going before making her entrance.

"Now, that being said we would like you to know some rules about all this," Mrs. Weasley turned back to her cooking. "First, we want you two to keep your hormones in check."

"We're not even dating," Harry protested, a little weakly. A wave of disappointment ran through Ginny at these words. But then she saw Harry turn his head away from the kitchen and mouth, "Yet". A surge of joy and hope overtook her mind as her eyes widened.

"Things happen," was all Mrs. Weasley said in dismissal with a wave of her hand. She turned back to Harry with a warm smile. "Second, we want to make sure you are there for her when she needs you."

"After seeing what my being there did for her yesterday and last night, I promise I will be," Harry replied with honesty clear in his voice as he met Molly Weasley's eyes. Ginny smiled, a warm feeling enveloping her heart.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Now, thirdly, we want to make sure you know we think of you as part of this family. You have no need to feel uncomfortable around any of us, and that includes Ginny. After all, you did save her life."

Ginny grinned as she thought back to their conversation the day before. She realized all she had to do was relax, and let nature take its course. She had seen the look in Harry's eyes. She wasn't sure, but she thought that he was actually starting to like her.

"Thank you," Harry barely managed, looking embarrassed again.

"Lastly," Molly turned to face him again. "We would like you to stay close to Ginny for a while, even on our vacation. Just that little talk you had with her yesterday did wonders."

"That won't be a problem," he smiled. "After the last two years of getting to know everyone, I finally got the chance to see Ginny for who she really is, not just my best mate's little sister."

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. And I like what I've seen so far," he smiled, blushing slightly more. "And I want to know more." Just then something hit heavily on his back, and a sea of red clouded his view. He felt arms encircle his shoulders and a light kiss brushed his cheek.

"I'd be happy to share anything with you, Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Good morning to you, too, Ginny," Harry smiled back.

Mrs. Weasley just laughed seeing her daughter so happy for the first time in a very long while. Soon the Weasley boys began to appear in the kitchen. Fred and George ate hurriedly and disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared. Percy said nothing, just ate and returned to his room. Ron was the only one to remain at the table, still eating.

After breakfast, Ginny rushed back up to her room. She returned just a few minutes later holding five small books that she placed in front of Harry. Ron groaned as he looked at the books, knowing exactly what they were.

"Since you wanted to see them," Ginny smiled as she handed them to Harry. Ron rolled his eyes with a sigh, receiving a glare from Ginny.

Harry glanced at the titles, seeing all five were books about his early life. He smiled at Ginny, "Hang on," he told her, then ran upstairs. He returned after only a couple of minutes carrying a photo album. Harry sat back down and looked at Ginny to start showing him the books.

"Oh, no, not this," groaned Ron again as he realized Harry and Ginny were about to go through the books and photo album comparing what each of them knew about Harry's early life.

"Yes, this, Ronald!" Ginny hissed back.

"Be nice, Ron," Mrs. Weasley glanced at the table and snickered on her way to the sitting room.

"You do know she used to obsess about these books?" Ron asked Harry pointing to them.

"And your point?" Harry asked in return. He glanced with an impish grin to Ginny.

"I thought maybe these wouldn't come out till much later," Ron pointed again to the books. "You're really gonna share these with my best mate?"

"And what is wrong with that? They _are_ about _him_," smirked Ginny. "And he is my lifelong crush, ya know?"

"Don't you want to wait for a more special occasion?" Ron moaned. Harry grinned more impishly then even before. With a look at Ginny, she knew he was about to make Ron miserable.

"Like when? Our wedding?" asked Harry. Ginny grinned but was blushing the same color as her hair. Ron looked horrified. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. They could hear snickers coming from the sitting room.

"Why me?" Ron mumbled and lowered his head to the table with a thump.

"Because you're the royal _sixth_ git," Ginny said, throwing a biscuit at him. It bounced off Ron's head as Harry laughed more.

They opened the first book, Ginny showing Harry his full name and his parents' names. Ginny then showed him a hand-drawn picture of a baby Harry and his parents. Despite the happy look on their faces, something was off. Harry stared for a moment then frowned. He opened his photo album and slid it over to Ginny.

"That's my mum and dad," he said with an indigent tone.

"Merlin! Your mum was pretty," Ginny breathed in awe. She glanced back at her book and could see why Harry was a little upset. The artist's rendition was nothing like the real picture. "I had no idea. I'm sorry, Harry."

"I'm not upset with you, Ginny," Harry reassured her quickly, seeing the pouty look on her face. "That artist was a git!"

"Well, now I know better than to trust a drawing," Ginny huffed at the picture.

The rest of the morning Harry and Ginny talked about his parents and his birthplace of Godric's Hollow. Ginny found an old picture tucked into one of the books. She smiled fondly as she remembered the day it was taken. Harry looked at her curiously.

"What's this?" Harry asked as she handed it to him.

"Oh, Merlin," groaned Ron again covering his face.

"Family trip when I was seven to Godric's Hollow," Ginny ignored Ron.

"You've been there?" Harry asked a little breathless. Ginny smiled as she nodded.

"Oh, she was like the Kneazle that swallowed the imp the whole trip," Ron frowned. "Pulled us all to your old house, first thing. Talked some old witch that was passing by into taking that picture. Then drug us all over to the memorial, and slapped any of us that dared to talk while we were in front of it. Completely mental, she was!" Ginny was blushing again, not looking at Harry.

"I think it was sweet," Harry smiled, placing a hand on Ginny's hand.

A tingling feeling surged through both of them again where their skin was touching. Harry didn't think she could turn any redder, but he was wrong. Her face was almost glowing and was darker than her hair. Mrs. Weasley entered the room to start making lunch. As she walked by, she saw the picture they had been looking at sitting on the table.

"I wondered where that picture got off to," she frowned at Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you guessed _Emotions_ was another sneak peek at this one, very good! As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Egypt**

"Up! Up! Everyone up!" Molly Weasley hollered from the center of the stairs. The sun had not yet risen, but they had an early departure time portkey to catch at the Ministry. "Fred, George, out of bed!"

Groans came from their room, but she could hear them moving. Percy opened his door, fully dressed and ready. Molly climbed back up the stairs to the attic.

"Ron! Up! Harr…" she stopped seeing Harry's bed empty. "Up, Ronald!"

"Wha…I'm up," he answered drowsily, sitting up slightly.

Molly made sure he was out of bed before descending the stairs to Ginny's room. She opened the door, fully expecting to see Harry and Ginny cuddled together on Ginny's bed, but Ginny was alone in her bed. Confusion ran through Molly's mind.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry yawned from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh! Good morning, Harry dear," she turned. "I thought you'd still be asleep in there," she pointed into Ginny's room.

"Woke up just before you called," he shrugged.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Had to use the loo," Harry shrugged again.

"Well, would you mind waking Ginny? I need to make sure Ron is up," she asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled. He entered Ginny's room and sat down on the bed next to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Gin, time to get up."

"Five more minutes," she groaned, rolling closer to him, blindly trying to pull him to her.

"Not unless you want your mum in here yelling at you."

This elicited a low growl from Ginny and a blind swat. Harry chuckled. Ginny opened her eyes narrowly, but at the sight of Harry's smile, any argument faded away.

"Fine! Besides, my new pillow moved," she grinned as he blushed slightly. She then gently pushed him off the bed. "Now, out so I can get dressed."

Harry laughed as he left her room. He was getting more comfortable with Ginny leaning on him, both figuratively and literally. He was actually starting to enjoy it. Ron sleepily passed him as he shut Ginny's door. With a droopy-eyed nod, Ron walked down the stairs. Harry passed Fred and George on his way up to Ron's room to retrieve his bag. Neither twin spoke, just grunted in greeting. Harry chuckled. Most of the Weasleys were not morning people. Harry met Ginny coming out of her room as he came down. They smiled at each other, grasping the other's hand. Silently they walked down to the kitchen.

After a quiet breakfast, they all used the Floo to the Ministry of Magic. This was the first time Harry had been there and was in awe of the spectacle that was the Atrium. All of the polished gold and marble sparkled like nothing he had ever seen before. They followed Mr. Weasley passed the gigantic fountain in the middle to the lifts on the other side, and rode it to the Department of Magical Transportation office.

Mr. Weasley entered the office to pick up the portkey after directing the rest of them to the departure spot at the end of the hall. He returned with an old figurine of a sphinx. Harry looked at it curiously. He had never traveled by portkey before and wondered how it worked.

"Alright, everyone, reach in and touch the portkey," Mr. Weasley said, holding the sphinx out for everyone.

Harry stood between Ginny and Ron. Ginny grinned at him as she reached out. They all reached in, placing a finger on the Sphinx. Harry felt like a giant fishhook yanked on his navel. The next thing he knew was the sensation of falling and heat. He hit the ground hard, then something landed on top of him, blinding him with a sea of red. He heard giggling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall," Ginny laughed mischievously in his ear.

"No worries," he breathed. He felt Ginny shiver despite the heat.

"What's this then?" asked someone as Ginny was pulled off of him.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried happily. Harry grinned as he saw Ginny hug a rugged-looking young man with red hair, scars, and tattoos. Just then Harry was pulled to his feet, coming face to face with another redhead.

"Well, Merlin's left toe! Harry Potter!" the redhead exclaimed. He had long hair tied back in a short ponytail and a fang earring in his left ear. He wasn't as rugged-looking as Charlie but had a magical presence about him.

"What are you talking ab…" Charlie started as he looked up from his little sister. "Merlin's codpiece! It _is_ Harry Potter!"

"Harry, this is Bill and Charlie," Ginny introduced, looping one arm around each of her older brothers. Harry shook hands with each, the shock still on their faces.

"We thought Ron was going mental when he wrote me after he started school," Bill gaped in awe. Then a mischievous grin crossed his face as he looked at Ginny. "Finally got to meet your crush, huh, Gin-Gin?"

"Yes. And he even saved my life," Ginny smiled. Bill and Charlie exchanged surprised looks when Ginny didn't even blush, just smiled proudly. Neither got the chance to respond as they were joined by the rest of the family and Bill and Charlie were pulled into one of their mother's famous hugs.

The Weasleys and Harry made their way across the sand dunes toward the hotel they would be staying in. Ginny walked ahead, talking merrily with Bill and Charlie explaining what had happened to her in her first year at Hogwarts. They looked horrified. A couple of times they glanced back at Harry, especially when Ginny told them about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry hung back, letting her catch up with her two eldest brothers. He had to smile, she was acting a lot more like the Ginny he had heard about and seen the last few days. Ron came up to his side, with a slightly worried look.

"Got a mo, mate?" Ron asked quietly. Harry nodded. They had not really spent much time together since Harry had arrived at the Burrow. "Is Ginny doing alright?"

"At least when I'm around her," Harry answered. He could tell this was something that was weighing heavily on his best friend.

"What about when you're not?" asked Ron, seriously. "We're all worried about her. Until you got there, she wasn't acting right. It was scary, especially the nightmare she had."

"I'll find out," Harry promised. "Don't worry, Ron, I'm here to help her remember?" Ron nodded, but before he could respond Mr. Weasley appeared on Harry's other side.

"A moment, Harry?" Ron looked at his father before moving ahead to walk with the twins. "As Ron said, we're all worried about Ginny. Molly thinks that maybe she's bottling up all those emotions so as not to worry you."

"I'm pretty sure she isn't, sir," replied Harry, honestly. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. "I'll talk to her about it at some point while we're here just to make sure."

"Good," Mr. Weasley nodded. "I know Molly already told you, but we are fine with you sleeping next to Ginny to ward off those terrible nightmares. After all, we caught you twice now, both fully clothed and peaceful." Harry still couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Slowly, everyone turned in for the night on Harry's birthday. Except, Harry sat awake in his bed, listening to Ron snore. His mind was too full of thoughts to sleep. He thought back over the last few weeks with a smile and a flutter in his stomach. Three weeks had passed since the Weasleys and Harry had arrived in Egypt after Harry's traumatic second year. The biggest reason for his thoughts was Ginny as he helped her recover from the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was with him constantly since he had arrived at the Burrow. They had talked about their common experience together, slowly, but they were making progress.

The day of Harry's birthday was spent in an almost constant party from the time he was awakened by a loud firecracker set off by Fred and George until well after dinner. Dinner that night had consisted of all of his favorites prepared by Mrs. Weasley. She had somehow convinced the hotel to let her use the kitchen to make their dinner and the cake. Everything was as delicious as ever, but the cake had tasted even more so than usual. At one point during the day, Harry had been rather distracted by Ron and his brothers and had not realized Ginny was absent. To his surprise, Ginny had helped her mother with the cake. She kept giving him shy looks every time she thought he wasn't looking as she helped her mother clean the dinner dishes. Harry had smiled at Ginny when he caught her looking. She had blushed but held his gaze until Mrs. Weasley had pulled her attention back to the task they were doing.

They had become very close in a short amount of time, mostly because they had shared something no one else had. A wave of guilt washed over him, suddenly. Harry slid quietly out of bed; certain it was Ginny's feelings he was feeling. He walked out onto the balcony to find Ginny staring off into the desert. It was blazing hot during the day, but now that the sun had gone down it was rather pleasant. Ginny's hair and robe fluttered in the slight breeze. Harry could smell her flowery shampoo that he was becoming very fond of on the wind as it blew toward him. He stood and just watched her for a few minutes.

"I know you're there, Harry," she said without turning around. He heard her sigh as she looked down. Uncertainty, mixed strongly with the guilt. "What were you and Ron talking about the day we got here?"

"How worried your family is about you bottling up how you're feeling about what happened in the Chamber," Harry answered as he moved to stand beside her, leaning on the railing slightly. "And so am I."

"No, I'm not. You've helped me learn to deal with them, slowly. But I need to know something." She turned to him with a very serious look in her eyes. "Am I more than Ron's little sister to you?" Her voice sounded almost desperate.

"Yes," he answered without any hesitation. He took a deep breath. Ginny could see how hard this was for him. "The way I feel about you has changed since we've been talking more. I'm really starting to like you, as more than just a friend."

"Really?" she squeaked, blushing. Harry smiled, nodding. "Why has it been so hard for you to tell me this?"

"Because it's a feeling I'm not used to thanks to the Dursleys," Harry sighed, a touch of sadness in his voice. "They've never shown me any kind of love or kindness."

"What!" Ginny's eyes flashed with rage. The air around her crackling with energy. Small dust tornadoes started forming below the balcony they were standing on. Harry reached out and took her hand calmly. The rage she felt slipping away at his touch.

"Don't worry your pretty little redhead about them," Harry placated calmly. "They're Muggles and don't understand Magic, therefore they fear it." As Ginny calmed, she looked into his green eyes, seeing the honesty there. "Why the guilty feelings?"

"Thinking about the Chamber again," Ginny turned away, facing the desert. "Riddle really messed with my head."

"I know the feeling," Harry agreed. "When I saw you lying there all I could think was 'please don't be dead'."

"Really?" Ginny swung her head back to face him.

"Yeah," Harry answered quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny looked down as another wave of guilt washed over her again.

"None of that was your fault," Harry shook his head. "You were used by a master manipulator. Nothing for you to feel guilty about. Is this what's leading to your nightmares?"

"Some," she replied quietly. "Others are things that didn't happen, but…could have."

"Like what?"

"Like Riddle letting me go, and taking your soul instead," Ginny whispered. She swallowed hard. "The basilisk eating you."

"Oh, Gin," he breathed. Without conscious thought, Harry stepped forward and hugged her close to him. "It didn't happen, Gin. I'm right here." The wind picked up a little, sending a cool breeze around them, but neither noticed at first, they were too focused on comforting each other. Soon, Ginny shivered slightly. "Come on, let's go inside."

Harry started to lead her to her room, but she stopped him. She pulled him lightly over to the sofa and sat down with him. Harry stretched out, Ginny leaning on him between his legs. He smiled as he hugged her closer. Ginny sighed contently before falling asleep with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Harry smiled again as he kissed the top of her head. Within minutes they were fast asleep.

* * *

The next few days were spent going on tours of the sites in Cairo and Giza. Molly was determined that her children learn something as well as having fun. They spent four days touring the pyramids and sphinx, as well as the old Wizarding ruins around them. While there a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ interviewed Mr. Weasley for an article in the paper and took a picture of the entire family with Harry in front of the pyramids.

No one mentioned the fact that Harry and Ginny were constantly holding hands or holding each other around the waist during the tours despite Ron sticking close to them most of the time. They had all noticed, but anytime one of her sons looked like they were going to say anything about it, they would be on the receiving end of a scowl from their mother. Although Harry could tell Ron was starting to become grumpy at all the attention Harry had been giving Ginny.

"Hey, Harry, look at this," Ginny called quietly as they toured the ruins of one of the temples.

Harry looked at the hieroglyph Ginny was pointing to. He was surprised to see a young couple connected to each other by a thin line between their wands, hearts, and heads. The young man had a scar on his forehead and an amulet of a line within a circle within a triangle. The scar and the young man's wand were also connected to another figure, yet not in the same way. Where the couple was connected with strong, thin lines, the connection between the young man and the third figure was wavy and dashed. That was strange, but even stranger was the third figure was not fully human. He had the head of a snake and was brandishing a wand.

"What do you think it means?" Harry asked. Ginny could only shrug her shoulders.

"Hey, Bill," Ginny called getting her oldest brother's attention. "Can you take a picture of this and send it to me?"

"Sure, Gin-Gin," he smiled as he took the picture.

"Stop calling me that!" she scowled at him.

* * *

The morning of Ginny's birthday dawned. As had become rather normal, Harry and Ginny were sleeping on the sofa. Harry awoke, as he had many mornings, with the scent of Ginny's hair in his nostrils. He breathed in the scent deeply. He really loved the smell of her hair. The smell of wildflowers was almost intoxicating to him. Ginny stirred with his deep breath. She giggled slightly. She knew what he was doing before she even looked up.

"Happy birthday, Gin," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled. "Done smelling my hair?"

"Never," he answered as he took another deep breath.

Ginny giggled as she looked up at him with a smile. She was about to say something, but never got the chance as one of Fred and George's fireworks went off making both of them jump. The rest of the Weasleys appeared from their rooms shouting birthday wishes at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley captured her daughter in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs the second Ginny stood up.

"Now, Ginny dear, it is your choice on what we do today," Mrs. Weasley stated as she finally released Ginny.

"I want to go to the street bizarre and do some shopping," smiled Ginny. Her brothers all groaned. "I didn't say you gits had to come."

After breakfast, the Weasleys and Harry headed for the streets of the market place. Mrs. Weasley gave them all the name of a restaurant that they would all meet at for lunch at noon. With a slightly guilty feeling, she set her family loose on the market. Harry, Ginny, and Ron made their way from vendor to vendor. Harry was more than happy to let Ginny lead the way, but Ron grumbled every chance he got. Suddenly Fred and George appeared in front of them from around a corner.

"We see you three," Fred began.

"Have a slight problem," George continued.

"What's that?" Harry asked. He was getting used to following the way the twins spoke the more time he spent around them. Harry felt mischief spike in Ginny's emotions.

"One too many wheels," Fred commented.

"In your party," George concluded.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron, clearly confused. Ginny grinned at the twins.

"Well, little brother," George grinned stepping to one side of Ron.

"We've come to relieve you," Fred added stepping to the other side with the same grin on his face.

"Of some discomfort," they said together.

"What? No, mum told me to stick with these two," complained Ron.

Without another word, the twins picked Ron up by his arms and started walking away. Harry watched with stunned amusement as the twins rounded the corner. Then he realized he was alone with Ginny. They had been alone a lot over the last few weeks, but somehow, he knew this was different.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked looking at Ginny with a suspicious look.

"Giving us some privacy," she replied, slipping her arm around his waist. "I wanted to enjoy this with you, and only you, without Ron tagging along."

"So, you set him up," smirked Harry with a chuckle.

"No, I made a deal with Fred and George. Well, blackmailed them really," laughed Ginny. "They get Ron out of our hair, and I don't tell mum about their new candy experiments for cutting classes."

"You're devious, you know that?" Harry laughed.

"I try," she replied, trying to look innocent.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, Ginny trying to gather the courage she needed to talk to Harry. They stopped in a deserted alley, Ginny turning to face Harry holding his hands. She looked up at him with a very serious look on her face.

"There's a reason I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"I wanted to thank you for listening to me and helping me cope with what happened in June. And I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I needed it most, in the Chamber and after," Ginny confessed.

"You're welcome," smiled Harry. "But you didn't have to get me alone for that."

"I also wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," he replied, raising an eyebrow, curious where this was going.

"How do you feel about Hermione?" Ginny asked, biting her lower lip.

"Why?" he asked a little confused.

"Because she's so close to you," she answered. "I don't want to step on any toes."

"What? No," Harry frowned. "No, Hermione is like a sister to me. I couldn't think of her that way." Ginny could see the honesty in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Good," she smiled at him.

"Why?" he asked slowly. There was a look in her chocolate eyes that said it was more than friendship she was hoping for with him. In his heart, that's what he wanted, too.

"Because no matter what you do, I want you to _always_ be _my_ hero," Ginny answered as she hugged Harry close, then kissed him very sweetly on his cheek. Ginny giggled as Harry blushed. He hugged her close, Ginny laying her head on his chest. She sighed contently. A soft glow started to illuminate the two, building to a blinding flash, brighter than before.

"We better get going before mum starts wondering where we are," Ginny sighed before she pulled Harry back out to the street.

* * *

The dark figure of a woman smiled as she saw the bright glow from the street below her window. She thought it was ironic and fortunate she happened to look out to see the young couple as they entered the alley. She knew exactly who the boy was, but not the girl. She chuckled to herself seeing the red hair. She made her way back over to the dresser and started packing. It was almost time to move on and almost time to go back to England. She called for the other person in the small loft apartment to start packing as well.

"It's all starting to fall into place," she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Return to School**

Most of the Weasleys and Harry landed in a heap on the cold marble floor of the Atrium. Ginny had landed on top of Harry again, but this time neither blushed only giggled. They had become so much closer after Ginny's birthday that they were no longer embarrassed to be so close. In fact, they had found every excuse to do so, much to Ron's displeasure and annoyance. So, it wasn't a surprise to them when they slowly realized that they could sense the other's emotions and presence even more clearly than before. They had talked for several hours about this, theorizing it was some sort of bond. They just had to wait to get to Hogwarts, or ask Hermione for help, to do some research.

They were towards the bottom of the pile, so they had to wait for Ginny's brothers to disentangle themselves before they could get up. They lay there smiling at each other goofily, enjoying the closeness. Finally, Fred helped Ginny up, while George helped Harry. The twins shared a knowing smile with them. They could tell there was a connection between Harry and Ginny without having been told.

A passing wizard spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in quiet tones while showing them a paper. Mrs. Weasley turned pale as she looked at the headline, then glanced at Harry. Mr. Weasley told everyone to wait there while he returned the portkey and had a quick chat with someone. Harry was not the only one to notice the change in their behavior. Both Ron and Ginny looked at Harry with questioning looks to mirror his own. Mr. Weasley returned with a somewhat calmer expression ten minutes later.

"Alright, everyone, Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. We will be staying in London until you all leave for school," he announced. Harry groaned when he heard floo. Ginny giggled at him.

When they arrived, they found their Hogwarts letters waiting for them at the front desk and Hedwig perched on one of the rafters, waiting patiently. She flew down to land on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his hair affectionately. Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all rest for the rest of the day and go shopping the next. With very little protest from any of them, they tiredly went upstairs to settle into the largest multi-room suite available.

It was a four-room suite with a sitting room and kitchenette, small but efficient. Fred and George had one room, Percy and Ron another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had the master bedroom and had told Harry and Ginny to share the last room, much to the chagrin of her brothers. Mr. Weasley insisted it was because of Ginny's nightmares, but Harry and Ginny could tell he was holding something back. They wondered if Ginny's parents knew they had this strange bond they felt.

While Ginny was in the shower that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down across from Harry as he waited for her. They both looked at him with worried looks on their faces. Harry had never seen them like this and knew it had to be something serious. They handed him the paper they had been given earlier in the Atrium, letting him read the headline about an escaped dark wizard. Harry was confused about their expressions even more. He had no idea what it was supposed to mean.

"What's this have to do with me?" Harry asked. He felt Ginny grow concerned.

"There are some things you need to know about Sirius Black," Mr. Weasley answered, grimly.

"Why?" asked Harry still confused. "I don't even know who he is."

"It's believed that he was an undercover Death Eater and the one that betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who," Mrs. Weasley answered, almost in tears. Anger flashed in Harry. "But we knew Sirius a bit; at least we thought we did."

"There's more, Harry," Mr. Weasley continued, sadness etched on his face. "The Ministry and Dumbledore don't think you should be told this, but they think he broke out of Azkaban to kill you."

"What?" Harry gasped in shock. The concern he felt from Ginny rose considerably.

"It gets worse," Mr. Weasley answered.

"How?" asked Harry a bit aggressively.

"He was, at one time, your father's best friend, his best man at your parents' wedding, and, to this day, remains your godfather," Mr. Weasley choked out.

Harry sat stunned, for a few seconds. He could feel Ginny's concern spiking but tried to ignore it. Without another word, Harry stood and walked quickly out the door into the hallway.

The door to Ginny's room flew open, her face a mix of emotions.

"What did you say to him?" she asked her parents.

"Sirius Black has escaped," her father answered quietly.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed in a horrified voice. She knew the story, and she knew if her parents had told Harry what they knew of Sirius Black, he needed her by his side.

Ginny ran out of the room in only her robe, ignoring her mother's protests. Ginny stopped and felt for Harry. She found him standing at the end of the hall looking out the window. She hugged him from behind, letting her embrace calm him as she lay her head on his back. She felt him breathe deeply, his raw emotions ebbing away. Harry turned, reaching back to pull her in front of him. He hugged her firmly, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair.

* * *

Harry paced the room he was sharing with Ginny late that night. He couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. He decided to let Ginny sleep in peace and left the room to resume his pacing in the sitting room. Eventually, he felt fatigued and lay down on the couch. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep. The events of his parents' death filled his dreams, and soon he was in the grips of his reoccurring nightmare of the worst day of his life.

Ginny awoke, startled. She sensed Harry's distress. She looked at the other bed in the room, seeing it was empty. She got up and made her way into the sitting room. She frowned seeing that Harry was on the couch. He moaned. She walked quickly to his side. Ginny took his hand and leaned close to his ear.

"I'm here, Harry. It's alright," she soothed. His eyes fluttered open behind his glasses. Ginny smiled at him. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't have to say a word; she knew what the nightmare was about. Ginny hugged him tightly as he cried quietly on her shoulder as she rocked him gently. "I've got you, love. I'm here."

From their doorway, Molly and Arthur Weasley watched as their only daughter showed the young man of her dreams such compassion it was hard not to see the love growing between them. They watched as Ginny stood, and led Harry back to their room. Arthur smiled as he gently guided Molly back from the doorway, closing it quietly.

"Well, there are worse boys she could fall for," Arthur smiled.

"But they're so young," Molly argued.

"If it is meant to be, and by the looks of it, it is, then so be it," Arthur said. "Remember what Albus told us. They're bonded. I really don't want to find out what would happen if we tried to come between them, do you?"

"No," sighed Molly. "We should warn the boys; otherwise they may get hurt trying to protect Ginny from Harry, especially Ron."

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "But I don't think we should tell them about the extent of the bond. That's something for Harry and Ginny to tell people, not us."

"Ginny has grown up much too fast," Molly sighed again.

"So has Harry," Arthur countered. "And we can blame that on what happened in the Chamber of Secrets and the life Harry has had."

"I guess I can overlook their age as long as they behave," Molly grumbled.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "But I think that choice has already been taken from us. Besides, it's pretty clear they care for each other."

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of Ginny's hair in his nose. He breathed in gently wanting to just linger on the scent without waking her. He thought of the night before. After all the times that past summer that he had been there for her when she had had a nightmare, she had returned the favor the night before. Ginny had known what his nightmare had been about without him having to say a word. Harry could see that she knew just by the look in her eyes. She had let him cry on her shoulder and held him. When he had calmed down, she had led him into the room and pulled him over to her bed. She had only spoken one thing to him after entering the room. If his presence helped her with her nightmares, hers would help him. It was hard to argue with that logic, and Harry was not about to argue with her.

Ginny stirred a little, but only to snuggle closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, thinking she was still sleeping. He didn't know how she would react if he did it while she was awake. He heard a small giggle before she looked up smiling at him as Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed. Ginny giggled again, then leaned up kissing his cheek.

"Good morning," she said, smiling that wonderful smile of hers that made her eyes sparkle. "Why the kiss?"

"Uh…Morning," Harry stammered. "Uh…as a thank you for last night," he said weakly.

"You're welcome," Ginny grinned. "Just returning the favor."

"You called me 'love' last night, you know that?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said simply. "It just seemed right at the time. Now, tell me what upset you so much when you talked to mum and dad."

"Sirius Black is the one who betrayed my parents," Harry sighed. "But that wasn't it."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"The Ministry thinks he's trying to kill me," Harry answered trying to avoid it.

"Out with it, Harry," Ginny frowned. "Whether we like it or not, we can't hide our emotions from each other and you know it."

"He was my dad's best friend. He's my godfather," Harry said softly. Ginny looked horrified. She had not known about Black being Harry's godfather.

"Oh, Merlin," she said as she hugged him close.

* * *

After breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron, the Weasleys and Harry made their way to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Just as they entered the Alley, Ron noticed the unmistakable bushy brown hair of Hermione enter the pet emporium. Harry, Ginny, and Ron ran after her hoping they could surprise her. Upon entering, their senses were bombarded with hundreds of smells and sounds from the various animals sold there. Ginny spotted Hermione by the cat section.

"Hello, there, stranger," Harry grinned from behind her, making Hermione jump.

"Harry, don't do that!" Hermione hissed turning, swatting him playfully on the arm as they laughed. She looked down, seeing Harry's hand interlaced with Ginny's. She looked up, raising an eyebrow in a high arch.

"They've been like that all summer," Ron groaned. Hermione looked like a fish as her mouth tried and failed to make words.

"We can talk about that later, Hermione," Harry frowned. "We have a research project for you."

"Oh? About what?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Bonds. Magical bonds," Ginny answered her. "The kind that lets each one feel the emotions and presence of the other." Ron looked at them confused. Despite being around them all summer he looked at them cluelessly.

"Alright, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, I'll get started," Hermione nodded. "But there are only a few like that. Let me do the research first, then I'll get back to you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"School shopping. My parents had to drop me off. They were on their way to a convention, so I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until we leave for school," she replied.

"So are we," Ron grinned. "We just got back from Egypt."

"I saw in the paper!" Hermione smiled excitedly. "How was it?"

"It was brilliant! We got to spend time with our older brothers, Bill and Charlie," Ron smiled. "We toured the sights, saw what Bill does as a curse-breaker, and had some family fun. How was France?"

"Lovely," smiled Hermione. "But not as interesting as Egypt." They looked at each other blushing. Harry and Ginny noticed and grinned at each other.

They spent the next half hour talking about their holidays. Hermione explained she was given permission by her parents to pick a pet. Ginny's eyes filled with delight when Hermione asked Ginny to join her in her search. Harry and Ron groaned as the two girls talked about the cuteness of the different animals. Hermione's eye fell on a large, flat-nosed ginger cat with puffy fur, much to Ron's incredulity. The really strange thing was that the cat took an instant liking to Harry.

"You're unbelievable, Hermione!" Ron fumed as they came out pet shop. "You wanna bring _that thing_ around Scabbers?"

"What of it, Ron! It's my choice what pet I get! I will not let _your_ choice of a _moldy old rat_ influence _my_ choices!" Hermione raged.

"It's gonna be a long train ride," Harry quietly sighed to Ginny.

"Without a doubt," Ginny sighed back as Ron and Hermione continued to argue all the way out onto the street. Mrs. Weasley's scowl at Ron stopped the argument much to Harry and Ginny's relief.

"I have to go to Gringotts, I'm a little short for the year," Harry told Ginny. "I think I spent a little too much while we were in Egypt."

"Mum, do you mind if I go to Gringotts with Harry?" Ginny asked before anyone could say anything else.

"Of course, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Oh, and while you're there, could you swing by our vault and pull this amount?" she asked handing Ginny the key and a slip of parchment.

"Sure, mum," Ginny grinned.

Harry and Ginny left hand in hand for the bank as the rest of the Weasleys were gathering with their mother. The rest of the family, having seen this all summer, gave it only a glance, but Hermione stared bewildered at the retreating young couple.

"Hermione dear, good to see you," Mrs. Weasley smiled pulling the young girl into a hug. "Join us for a little family meeting."

"What about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's about them," Mr. Weasley answered calmly. "Now, gather round, Weasleys, and Hermione. We have some things to tell you."

"What's this about, father?" asked Percy.

"It has to do with what happened to Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets," Mrs. Weasley answered. "More to do with what happened right after Harry saved her."

"Have any of you ever heard of how a Magical bond is formed?" asked Mr. Weasley looking at each of his boys and Hermione. All of the boys shook their heads, Hermione, however, looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with shock. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, "I see you have, Hermione."

"Hermione dear, please enlighten my inattentive boys," Mrs. Weasley frowned at them.

"Seriously! Even you, Percy?" Hermione sighed. Percy shrugged sheepishly. Hermione sighed again shaking her head. "A Magical bond comes in two very different forms. The first, more common, is a ritual done at a marriage. It's like an Unbreakable Vow. It doesn't give the bond mates any special connection other than they can sense the other's feelings and understand the other better."

"And the second?" asked Fred.

"Because we know, you know," George frowned.

"Well, the second is a natural bond and is quite rare. There are certain conditions that must be present for any of a number of different Magical bonds to form and grow. They also take a long time to complete," Hermione answered.

"Would you mind listing some of the more common ways a natural bond can form?" Mr. Weasley asked. "And as you each hear these; think about what your sister went through."

"First, one of them needs to be in mortal danger of dying."

"That was Ginny," Ron paled.

"Second, the other most risk their own life to save the other and almost lose their life in the process."

"Our hero, Harry," the twins swooned. Mrs. Weasley shot them a scowl. "Sorry, mum," they both intoned.

"Thirdly, there must be feelings, conscious or subconscious, for each other."

"That certainly fits," Percy admitted.

"Lastly, they must share something in common that is very complex."

"_That_ will remain their secret," Mr. Weasley's tone left no room for argument.

"Wait," Ron looked at his father wide-eyed. "You're saying Harry and Ginny have been bonded?"

"Yes, Ron," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Now, it makes sense," Hermione mumbled absent-mindedly.

"What's that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, Harry and Ginny asked me to do some research on Magical bonds."

"Good," Mr. Weasley nodded. "Now, boys, I cannot stress enough that you do not interfere with the bonding. It could be quite dangerous for you and them. Tease at your own risk," he said looking at the twins. Each gave him a silly grin. He turned to Percy, who only nodded. Ron looked somewhere between irritated and horrified. "Ron?"

"Fine. But I don't have to like it," he pouted, crossing his arms.

"Good. Now there is one other thing," Mrs. Weasley added. "You've all seen the paper, watch over Harry and Ginny this year, or until Black is recaptured." The Weasley boys and Hermione all agreed with nods, although Hermione looked a little confused. Harry and Ginny had just come into view after leaving the Wizarding bank.

"Now, once they get here, no word about either of these from you three," Mr. Weasley said pointing to the twins and Percy. They nodded, still a little shocked.

Mrs. Weasley passed out money to her children for their school supplies and told them all to meet in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione set off as a group to do their shopping. As they were passing the _Daily Prophet_ offices, Hermione saw the wanted poster for Sirius Black. She turned to Harry and saw he was pale as he looked at it.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked. Harry looked at Ginny.

"They have a right to know," she told him simply.

"As it says in the paper, he was the one who betrayed my parents, but there's more," Harry sighed.

"What, that's not enough?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione shot him a glare.

"The Ministry thinks he broke out to try and kill me. But that's not the worst part of it," Harry went on. Ron and Hermione looked at him confused. "He was my dad's best friend, and still my godfather."

"Merlin's tights!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione gasped in horror, covering her mouth. Ginny hugged Harry tightly knowing it was hard for him to talk about. Hermione rushed over, hugging both of them. They could tell she was crying slightly. Harry noticed Ron step forward and started rubbing Hermione's back gently. She looked back at him with a strange look on her face. Ron blushed as red as his hair.

* * *

September first was a chaotic morning in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was scrambling to be ready on time for the Ministry cars that would take them to King's Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. They finally arrived at the station, making their way to the train as quickly as possible. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Express looking for a compartment that was empty while the twins and Percy said their farewells. They came to the very last compartment, finding it occupied by a single sleeping individual.

"Who's that then?" asked Ron.

"Honestly, Ron, don't you pay attention to anything?" Hermione asked irritably. "Professor R. J. Lupin," she pointed to a briefcase on the rack with his name engraved on a small gold plate.

"Well, I think he has the right idea," yawned Ginny. "Do you mind, Harry?"

"Of course not," he answered, patting his lap for her to use as a pillow. Ron looked at them in disgust. Harry shrugged at him with a smirk as Ginny lay down. She drifted off to sleep within a couple of minutes as Harry ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Harry," Hermione called quietly to get his attention. He looked up at her. "How…What are your feelings for Ginny?"

"Still figuring that out," Harry shrugged.

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. She could tell how much he cared about Ginny by the look in his eyes. That feeling was still growing, and she could see that both of them were falling in love with the other. Ron gave them a horrified look.

"Seriously, Ronald! Which would you rather have; Harry dating Ginny or someone like Dean or Seamus?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"Well, when you put it that way," Ron gulped.

"And remember he did save her life," Hermione gave him a pointed look.

Ron looked back at Harry, who was still stroking Ginny's hair gently with one hand, the other was around her protectively, wrapped in both of hers resting on her stomach. Finally, Ron nodded, with a sigh. Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And remember what your parents told us."

"Harry, mate," Ron began. Harry looked up. "Be good to her."

"You know I will," Harry replied with a smile.

They fell into silence as the train continued the trek north. Hermione sat reading one of her new textbooks. Ron sat looking out the window as it became dark and stormy. Harry dozed in and out of sleep while holding a sleeping Ginny. Suddenly the train screech to a halt. Ginny sat up, looking alarmed. The air became cold, the rain on the window freezing. The lights on the train went out, plunging everything into semidarkness.

A dark form in a ragged black cloak appeared by the door. It seemed to be feeding on any happiness on the train, leaving the students with only cold fear. Long bony fingers grasp the door, slowly pulling it open. The thing looked at Hermione and Ron but turned to gaze at Harry and Ginny almost immediately. Ginny pushed herself closer to Harry. Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms protectively. They felt their wands vibrate and a bright glow surrounded them, pushing the thing back into the hallway. At that moment, the man sleeping in the corner of the compartment awoke, drew his wand, and pointed it at the thing in the hall. A silvery wolf exploded from his wand, driving the thing off the train. He stood guarding the door until the lights flickered back on.

"Everyone alright?" he asked as he turned back to them.

"I think so, Professor," Hermione breathed. He looked at her with an amused smile. He glanced at Ron, who nodded but looked pale. He turned to Harry and Ginny, breaking into a huge grin.

"Potters and redheads," he shook his head. "Now, stay here. I need to check with the conductor and make sure the rest of the students are safe." He left leaving them in confusion as they exchanged looks.

Shortly the train started moving again. Harry held Ginny close, she was still trembling slightly. He could hear the echoes of Riddle in her emotions. Ginny looked at him, Harry could see in her eyes she had heard the woman screaming in his mind as well. Ginny did her best to comfort him, and Harry did his best to comfort her. They came to a silent understanding of each other that no one else could or would ever have.

The four of them remained silent, each not wanting to tell the others of what they had heard, until they reached Hogsmeade Station. All the students exited the train very quietly, most still shaken by the sudden appearance of the creatures. Hagrid called for the first years from the other end of the platform as usual. The rest of the students made their way to the carriages quickly to avoid the soaking rain.

The students ran into the castle, much to the annoyance of Mr. Filch, who was standing in the entrance hall waiting for all the students to make their way through so he could mop up the water and mud they were tracking in. The Sorting Hat sang its song, and performed its duty, sorting the first years into their houses. The feast began finally after a long wait, much to Ron's delight.

Professor Dumbledore stood to make the beginning of term announcements. Harry was ecstatic to learn that Hagrid had been made a professor. When Professor Lupin was introduced, he stood with a small smile and bow to the students. Harry noticed that Snape didn't look happy about Lupin being there. Anyone who could make Snape squirm like that had to be a great teacher in Harry's opinion. Then Dumbledore told the students what the creatures were that had stopped the train. Hermione looked horrified that the Ministry had allowed dementors anywhere near the school.

After they were dismissed, they made their way to Gryffindor Tower for a good night's rest before classes started the next morning. Harry smiled and hugged Ginny good night before climbing the stairs to his dorm room. Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already there laughing and exchanging stories of their summer holidays. They passed Harry a bottle of butterbeer and a bowl of candies shaped like animals. Harry smiled and joined his roommates in their own welcome back to Hogwarts celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The Longest First Day of Classes Ever**

Breakfast the next morning was a raucous affair. Someone had placed some strange candies on the Slytherin table that caused utter chaos with students turning into canaries or sprouting nose bleeds. Most of the teachers were trying to hide their grins, except Snape who was glowering. Soon Madam Pomfrey had them all sorted out and cured, but the giggling from the other tables remained as several of the Slytherins were still coughing up yellow feathers.

Professor McGonagall passed out the yearly schedules to the table, with an extra scowl at Fred and George. Harry looked pleased having double Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Ginny groaned when she saw she had Potions first. Harry's smile faded as he looked over the rest of his day. Potions right after lunch, followed by double Charms. Ron and Hermione had the same schedule for the day. Ginny grinned as she found her first lesson with Professor Lupin was that afternoon.

"Pardon me," Professor Lupin greeted them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, isn't it?" They nodded as they turned. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you two; say after dinner in my office?"

"Sure, Professor," Harry looked uncertainly.

"Yes, sir," Ginny answered confused.

"No, you're not in trouble. I'd just like to chat about a few things," he smiled reassuringly. "Now, I will see you in class." Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Ginny in the Great Hall for lunch raving how much they had enjoyed DADA. Ginny huffed about Snape being a git as they discussed their respective mornings. Ginny also warned them that Snape was in a foul mood thanks to the prank that morning. As lunch ended, Harry gave Ginny a quick hug as he trudged down to the dungeons for Potions.

Ginny had been right about Snape. He was almost intolerable. Blaming everything that went wrong in class on the Gryffindors, and Harry most of all. By the time the bell rang, Harry was in a foul mood of his own. He felt Ginny reach out with a calming presence that helped calm him down before he arrived at his Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick helped get Harry's mind off of Snape with a very interesting lesson on how to cast a light charm that had been part of their summer homework.

They met Ginny in the corridor on the way to dinner after her Transfiguration class. She had nothing but praise for Professor Lupin's class. They sat at the Gryffindor table comparing their DADA lessons that day. Soon the conversation turned to speculation about what Lupin wanted to talk to them about. After they finished, Harry and Ginny made their way to Lupin's office, hand in hand.

"I've missed you today," Harry stated quietly, stopping to pull her into a hug.

"I missed you, too," Ginny blushed. "Why this sudden change in emotions?"

"Guess I got used to having you around all summer," he replied. This made Ginny giggle and blush more. "What? You know I'm being honest."

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear things like that from you?" she asked looking into his green eyes. Harry saw her chocolate-colored eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Since you were five," Harry chuckled.

"Prat!" she playfully swatted his arm. "True, but you're still a prat!" she laughed.

They entered the DADA classroom and climbed the stairs to the office in the back. Harry knocked and the door swung open almost immediately. Professor Lupin smiled as he beckoned them in. He gestured to a small sofa across from an armchair. They sat as Lupin brought out a tea service and placed it on a small table between them.

"Please, help yourselves."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry nodded.

"Oh, Harry, please. We are in private, call me Remus. That goes for you too, Ginny."

"May I ask why?" Ginny asked curiously, taking a cup of tea from Harry. "Thanks, love."

"Well, in your case, Ginny, I know your parents somewhat, and consider them friends," Remus answered. "But you, Harry… Ah, you look so much like James and have Lily's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Harry," Remus smiled fondly. "I knew them very well. We went to school together. They were some of my first friends."

"Sorry, Remus, but you said something on the train…" Ginny began.

"Ah, yes, 'Potters and redheads'," he laughed. "You see, all of Harry's male relatives that I know of have been married, dated, or attracted to redheads." Ginny grinned and blushed, looking at Harry. "I met your parents on the train in our first year. Even then, though we were all very young, James had a thing for Lily. And she for him, though she would never admit it to anyone, she just wanted him to grow up a little before she consented to a relationship."

"Did… Did you know Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus sighed. "That's one thing that's always bothered me. We were such good friends here at school, and after, and for Sirius to betray James and Lily like that, just boggles my mind."

"Until he escaped, I knew nothing of him," Harry shook his head slightly. "I still don't, really."

"Well, when your parents went into hiding, they made Sirius the secret keeper of their location," Remus admitted. "But that's where everything gets fuzzy and dodgy."

"How so?" asked Ginny.

"Supposedly, he told Voldemort where they were and then went after another friend of ours, Peter Pettigrew." Remus paused as he took a deep breath. "He caught up with Peter and killed him and twelve muggles with a horrendous spell. It was so powerful it destroyed Peter's body, except for half a finger before he could change and get away."

"Change?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well," chuckled Remus. "Have you ever heard of an Animagus?"

"Witches and wizards who can change into animals," Ginny answered.

"Yes. You're almost as bright as Lily was in our second year," Remus praised, making Ginny blush again. "Peter, Sirius, and your father were all unregistered animagi. Your father was a stag, Sirius was a big black dog, and Peter was a rat."

"A rat?" Ginny asked in surprise. Thoughts swirled in her mind for a few seconds. "Remus, when animagi change, do things like missing toes transfer over?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?" Remus asked confused.

"Scabbers!" Harry and Ginny shouted looking at each other.

"Who's Scabbers?" Remus asked.

"My brother Ron's rat. It used to belong to my other brother Percy," Ginny answered, looking thoughtful.

"How long have your brothers had this rat?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"About twelve years," Ginny answered looking at Harry with a look of shock, as the realization came to her. "That's far too long for a rat to live."

"I know Peter, whether in human or rat form," Remus stood. He grabbed a vial of clear liquid from his desk. "Go back to Gryffindor Tower; ask your brother if I can look at Scabbers. I'll meet you there with Professor McGonagall."

"But, Remus, if Peter is alive…" Harry began, with wide eyes.

"Then Sirius may be completely innocent," he answered as they hurried out the door.

* * *

Harry and Ginny hurriedly entered the Common Room and spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for them by the fireplace. After a quick, but quiet explanation, Ron agreed to get Scabbers after the professors arrived. They didn't have to wait long. Upon arrival, Professor McGonagall cleared the common room of any other students and sealed the door. Ron brought Scabbers down from the dorm room in his cage. Remus approached Ron, and McGonagall blocked the stairs. Remus stared at Scabbers for only half a second, before reaching in and grabbing Scabbers with a scowl. Scabbers let out a loud squeak and started thrashing.

"Hello, Peter," he spat, tapping the squirming rat with his wand.

The rat shuddered and grew, the fur reseeding into its body. Soon Lupin was not holding a rat, but the shirt collar of a plump, short man with buck teeth and a pointed nose. McGonagall was shocked. Ron looked aghast. Hermione stared wide-eyed. Harry and Ginny looked angry realizing there were only a handful of reasons a person would hide like that for that many years.

"Here, drink this," Remus snarled dropping three drops of the liquid into his mouth.

"Veteriserum?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Remus replied as he bound Pettigrew in conjured ropes. "What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," the man slurred.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Remus Lupin, my old friend," Pettigrew smiled, dumbly.

"We shall see about that," Remus glared at him. "Who killed those muggles twelve years ago?"

"Ssssssiiiirrr…I did," Pettigrew stammered, trying and failing to fight the truth serum.

"Why?" Harry shouted.

"To frame Sirius," Pettigrew slurred again.

"Who was Lily and James' secret keeper?" Remus asked the anger clear in his voice.

"Sssssiiiiiiirrrriii… I was. Sirius convinced James to put me as secret keeper so it wasn't as obvious." Remus growled as he pulled back the man's left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. Remus' eyes narrowed.

"You bastard," Remus growled softly.

"Did you betray my parents to Voldemort?" shouted Harry, anger rising in him.

"Nnnnn… Yes," answered Pettigrew.

Harry moved to attack Pettigrew, but Ginny stopped him. She stood between them with her back to Harry. She took one step toward Pettigrew, then slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The slap echoed in the empty Common Room, as Pettigrew spit blood and a tooth out of his mouth.

"Remind me not to make you angry," Harry gulped wide-eyed. Ginny smiled at him with a small blush on her cheeks as she hugged him to try to calm both of them down.

"I believe I have heard enough," snarled McGonagall. "Professor Lupin, please take this…_filth_ down to the anteroom off the Great Hall. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please assist the professor. As for you, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, come with me," she ordered.

Professor McGonagall led them up the stairs and down corridors in silence. Harry and Ginny walked holding each other tightly as they followed her. They were still trying to calm the other's emotions. When they reached the Headmaster's office, McGonagall told them to wait while she informed Dumbledore of the events of the night. They waited patiently just holding each other. McGonagall returned after a few minutes, raising an eyebrow at the soft glow that surrounded them. She cleared her throat, motioning for them to follow. They followed her up the steps to the office.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, his piercing blue eyes staring at them intently. He motioned to a small sofa off to the right of his desk. "Minerva, please stay, I think you should hear this since it does involve your house." McGonagall nodded.

"Now, Harry, tell in your words the events of this evening," Dumbledore requested.

Harry told him about everything. When Harry had finished, Dumbledore nodded.

"Ginny, do you have anything to add?" Ginny shook her head. "Very well. Fawkes," he called.

The red phoenix flew to his shoulder. Fawkes looked at Harry and Ginny, giving them a slight bow, before turning to Dumbledore. "I need you to find Sirius Black. Take this message with you." He handed the Phoenix a letter and sent him on his way. He stood and went to his fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and leaned in saying, "Madam Bones." After a hushed conversation, Dumbledore stood, backing away from the fire. A minute later Madam Bones and two Aurors stepped out.

"Madam Bones, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry, Ginny, please give your statements to Madam Bones. Minerva, you as well."

"Minerva, you can give your statement to Auror Shacklebolt as you retrieve the prisoner," she indicated the large dark-skinned man to her left. "Miss Weasley, please go with Auror Robards into the corridor for your statement. Mr. Potter, I shall take yours. Oh, and Shacklebolt, take Professor Lupin's while you're there." Both men nodded. The older looking Auror motioned Ginny to follow him out of the office. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as she stood.

Harry spent the next half hour repeating the events a second time. Madam Bones looked on in shock that gave way to anger and frustration as she made her notes. By the end, she was ready to hurt Pettigrew herself. Robards and Ginny returned, Ginny moving to Harry's side immediately, holding one another tightly. Shortly, Shacklebolt returned levitating a stunned Pettigrew. Madam Bones looked at the bound man with disgust.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, for your assistance. Headmaster, we'll be in touch with the trial date." Madam Bones motioned the Aurors to take Pettigrew through the floo, following a moment later.

* * *

"Harry, do you realize what this could mean for you?" Ginny asked as they sat holding each other in the Common Room as midnight approached.

"Yeah. Maybe I won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore," Harry replied. Ginny smiled at him and snuggled closer. She rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. They were both exhausted after such a long day. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

"Albus, I'm concerned about how close Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are becoming," McGonagall spoke shortly after her students had left the headmaster's office. "I saw something rather strange when I went back down to bring them up here. They were glowing. It was like they were covered in a shield charm of some kind, but like nothing, I've ever seen before."

"Yes, well, there are certain things you and their other teachers need to be made aware of," Dumbledore sighed as he sat behind his desk.

"Please, enlighten me, Albus," she stated in her stern teaching voice.

"You, of course, remember the events of the end of last term," he began.

"I shall not soon forget," McGonagall replied with a troubled look.

"What you don't know of the events is the focus of your concern. You see, Harry and Ginny have inexplicably fulfilled the requirements for a natural Magical bond of some type while in the Chamber of Secrets," he paused to let his words completely register to her.

"Albus, you're not serious?" she asked, eyes wide, a look of shock on her face.

"Quite serious, I'm afraid," he answered. "All of the conditions were met. Including the commonly shared requirement."

"Do her parents know they are bound?" asked McGonagall breathlessly.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I informed them the day after term ended. Young Miss Weasley was in desperate need of a helping hand at the time. And the only one that could help her was Harry. So, Molly and Arthur took him in for the summer. Miss Weasley's nightmares subsided, and I understand that the reverse also happened on one occasion."

"What stage are they in," she asked with a sigh.

"Still in one of the parts of stage one," he answered. "Now, for what their other teachers should know, nothing too specific, this is something I am certain they would like to keep private. Just tell them it is a matter of stress outside of classes."

"Given the boy's dislike of Severus, I can see your point," she mused.

"Yes," he sighed. "Now, if either becomes too distracted in class, it means the other is in some sort of high stress. Have their teachers ask if it is an issue of outside stress. If so, excuse them. The only one I foresee with a problem with this would be Severus, but I shall speak with him."

"So young, and not have the chance to experience different loves," she shook her head.

"Ah, but some things are just destined to happen," Dumbledore smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Trials**

The next two weeks were peaceful with only the stress of classes and homework. Harry and Ginny spent much of their free time together, with Ron and Hermione, or with Professor Lupin. Toward the end of the second week, Harry was becoming worried that nothing would happen for months and he would have to go back to the Dursleys again at the end of term. Ginny did her best to help alleviate Harry's worry but was not always completely successful. Saturday morning, they were at breakfast when two owls swooped to a stop in front of them. Harry took the letter attached to the leg of the owl in front of him, feeding it a piece of bacon, before reading the note. Ginny glanced at the small package as she fed the owl in front of her and smiled.

"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Note from Professor Dumbledore," he commented. He looked at Ginny, then the high table confused. "He wants to talk to me and Ginny after breakfast in his office."

"Hm, wonder why?" Ginny asked. Harry could only shrug. "Bill finally sent that picture he took for us in the ruins."

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled looking at the picture. "We can ask Professor Dumbledore about it when we talk to him this morning."

After they finished, Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle in front of the entrance jumped aside as they approached. Harry knocked on the door to the office. It opened on its own. Dumbledore motioned them in from behind his desk. Professor Lupin stood to one side with a smile.

"Oh, hello, Professor," Ginny grinned. Harry smiled. The three of them had become quite close with all of their talks.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry," he smiled with a wink.

"Good morning, Professors," Harry greeted.

"I imagine you're all wondering why I asked you here?" Dumbledore asked smiling at them. They nodded. "Well, you shall see momentarily."

Just then the fireplace burst into green flames and a thin wizard with long dark hair and stylish facial hair stepped out of the grate. He wore dark red tailor-made robes and dragonhide boots. He lightly brushed the soot off his sleeves before looking up. His eyes found Dumbledore and nodded to him. He then looked at Remus with a huge smile. Harry and Ginny stared at him, not recognizing who this well-groomed wizard was. Lupin, however, knew as soon as he saw him.

"Padfoot!" he beamed.

"Moony!" They embraced each other like long lost brothers, both smiling and laughing. When they broke, they looked at each other, the years apart being passed between them. "Well, where is he?"

"Right here," Lupin smiled, stepping aside motioning to Harry.

"Uncanny! If not for the eyes, I would swear I was looking at a thirteen-year-old James!" he gaped in awe. He then noticed Ginny. He lowered his head with a hearty chuckle. "Oh, no. Potters and redheads!"

"Afraid so, old friend," Lupin laughed. "Harry, Ginny, this is Sirius Black."

After hearing so many stories over the last two weeks, Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. He broke into a huge smile, jumped off the sofa, and into the open arms of Sirius. They stood in the embrace for a few minutes, both with tears in their eyes. Ginny sniffed back tears of joy as she covered her mouth. The happiness she was feeling from Harry was doubled by her own. It was almost overwhelming.

"Well, introduce me to this lovely redhead of yours, Harry," Sirius winked as they broke apart.

"This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend," Harry smiled broadly. Ginny smiled and blushed. It was the first time Harry had referred to her as his girlfriend. The joy she felt made her heart swell. "Gin, this is Sirius Black, my godfather."

"How do you do, Mr. Black?" Ginny smiled as they shook hands.

"Weasley? One of Molly and Arthur's children?" Sirius asked. Ginny nodded. "Watch her temper," Sirius whispered loudly to Harry. Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"You have no idea," Harry wheezed of after recovering slightly. Ginny glared playfully at Harry.

"Well, let's sit down and chat for a bit, shall we?" Sirius grinned.

"I presume Fawkes was able to find you with very little problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bloody bird scared the life out of me when he popped out of nowhere!" Sirius grumbled. "I was sitting all by lonesome, by my campfire starting to doze off. Next thing I see was your Phoenix sitting on my knees. I was actually about halfway here."

"Why on earth would you come here?" Remus asked.

"I saw Peter in the paper," Sirius frowned, pulling a copy of the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ out of his jacket pocket. "And seeing him that close to Harry, how could I not?"

"That's the picture from Egypt!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh! Professor, Bill took a picture for us in Egypt. We'd like you to take a look at it."

"Certainly," Dumbledore nodded taking the picture from Ginny. His eyes widened briefly. "May I keep a copy of this to do some research?"

"Of course, that's why we brought it to you," Harry replied.

"This may be a key to something else I've been working on," Dumbledore commented.

"See, Harry, some good is coming out all of this," Ginny smiled.

"All of what?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's adventures here at school," Ginny answered. "Some have been…well, horrible."

"Like what, Harry?" asked Sirius, concerned.

Harry took a deep breath, taking Ginny's hand. He knew this was going to be hard for both of them. Harry told the events of his first and second years at Hogwarts. At times, Sirius frowned, others he laughed, but when Harry told him of his two encounters with Voldemort, he paled and looked almost sick.

"It's been eventful," Harry shrugged.

"So that's how you won the heart of this lovely young lady, you came to her rescue," Sirius smiled broadly to lighten the mood.

"Well," blushed Ginny. "It's a bit more than that."

"Oh? Saving your life isn't all?" asked Sirius.

"I've had a crush on Harry since I was five. That was five years before we even met. But saving my life just made that crush become more... real," Ginny was a deep red and trying not to look at anyone.

"Indeed. And it goes a bit deeper than that," Dumbledore added. "Harry, Ginny, if I may, I may provide you with a few answers to your unspoken questions as well?" They nodded.

"Like what?" Sirius asked warily.

"After much research, I can put it into two words, soul bond," Dumbledore answered.

"What?" Sirius asked, shock on his face. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Albus, are you certain?" Remus asked sitting up slightly. "There hasn't been a soul bond recorded in over six hundred years!"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. Sirius looked between Dumbledore and Harry and Ginny with wide eyes. "All the requirements were fulfilled in Harry's rescue of Ginny in the Chamber."

"And the shared common?" asked Remus.

"Their wand cores," Dumbledore answered. "You see, Harry's wand has a phoenix feather core. From Fawkes. He gave only one other. That feather resides in Voldemort's wand. But Fawkes had a mate. Whether she is still around, I do not know. I've never met her. But she gave only one feather."

"My wand," Ginny breathed astounded.

"Precisely."

"That explains why they've been vibrating," Ginny looked at Harry.

"And the light," Harry nodded.

"Uh… Albus, should we tell them the legality of the bond," Sirius muttered scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Legality?" asked Harry confused. Sirius smiled down sheepishly at them.

"With your bond, as it is right now, in its beginning stages, and because of your ages, you are legally betrothed," Dumbledore answered.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry confused. Ginny stared in wide-eyed shock.

"Uh…Congratulations, Harry, you're… uh…engaged," Sirius stuttered. Ginny blushed, as she looked down.

"What!" Harry shouted his eyes wide. "But…" Fear gripped him, he felt like running and hiding somewhere.

"Don't you dare try to run on me, Potter!" Ginny growled, looking up with tears welling in her eyes.

"Huh!... What? No, I am not gonna run. I just thought we…uh…would have a … uh… more normal …" Harry stammered.

"Relationship and proposal?" helped Remus with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah, that's it," Harry nodded as he wiped a stay tear from Ginny's cheek with his thumb. He left his hand on her cheek. Ginny smiled, as she turned and kissed his hand.

"Nothing about you is normal, Harry," Ginny smiled. "And you can still do the normal things like a ring later." She poked his chest for emphasis, "but know this: You are mine and I am not letting you go without a fight! I waited too long for you to come into my life."

"I'm not going anywhere, love. It was just a shock to hear that," Harry smiled, as he lifted Ginny's hand, kissing it.

As their eyes met, the glow returned around them as their wands vibrated. The glow became solid and pushed Sirius off the arm of the sofa. He looked at Remus with a smile. They knew this was part of the soulbond that Harry and Ginny shared. As the light faded, Fawkes trilled the same happy song he had sung in the Chamber. Dumbledore looked at his familiar with an odd look, wondering if he could sense his mate's feather in Ginny's wand.

"I dare say Molly and Arthur will be beside themselves," stated Sirius.

"They already know," Dumbledore stated. "I explained this to them shortly after the bond was formed. And have been giving them updates as to the progress of my research as to which type of bond was formed."

"Well, in that case," Sirius grinned, stepping back to the sofa. "I owe my goddaughter-in-law-to-be a hug to welcome her to my family." Ginny smiled as she stood, hugging Sirius. "You know, Lily and James would have loved you. Lily, especially. She had the same ability to put James in his place that you just did with Harry."

"Indeed, she did," Remus chuckled as he came over to hug Ginny as well. "Congratulations. I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Thanks, Remus," Ginny grinned.

"I appreciate it, Remus," Harry smiled as he hugged him.

"Well, now that that is done, Harry," Sirius grinned, turning back to his godson. "I wanted to ask you to testify for me before the Wizengamot. I'd also like to take custody of you after I'm cleared. But if you want to stay with your aunt…"

"Of course. You didn't even have to ask!" beamed Harry.

"There is one thing I wished to discuss with you, Harry," Dumbledore stated. "If you choose to leave the Dursleys, you will lose some of your protection against Voldemort. He would be able to find you a little easier, however, we can make it extremely difficult should the need arise."

"Sir, with all due respect, I hate it at the Dursleys. If I have a choice, I never want to go back there," Harry glared, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Very well," he nodded. Just then the fireplace flared green as Madam Bones entered the office.

"Ah, good. Mr. Potter, you're here," she nodded before turning to Dumbledore. "Sorry for the intrusion, Albus, but I need to speak with Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Madam Bones," he nodded to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, on Monday, I would like you to testify in three separate, but related cases, two before the full court."

"Sirius' trial?" Harry asked.

"Along with Pettigrew's and the matter of your custody," she answered.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Excellent!" she nodded before turning to Dumbledore. "With that done, my schedule is clear for a few hours. I was wondering if I might visit Susan while I'm here, Albus?"

"But of course," he answered, gesturing toward the door.

* * *

Harry entered Dumbledore's office with Professor Lupin after breakfast that Monday morning. Ginny and Hermione had both given him a kiss for luck on each cheek. Ron wished him luck with a nod. Harry was nervous, anxious, and a little terrified to be going to the Ministry for three court cases in one day. Ginny could feel his anxiety as she entered her class and tried to send him calming thoughts, but it really wasn't helping much. Remus looked at him with a knowing smile as he patted his back. Dumbledore was waiting by the fireplace as they walked in.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the fireplace.

As Harry exited the grate at the Ministry, Arthur Weasley hugged him quickly, with a reassuring nod. Molly wrapped him in a tight hug before looking at him with a small smile placing a hand on his cheek. Harry realized why Ginny had wanted to borrow Hedwig Saturday evening. He sent a feeling of gratitude to her. Harry felt her respond with what they had come to know as a mental hug, a warm feeling that wrapped itself around the other's heart and mind. He walked with the Weasleys to the lift, Dumbledore and Lupin going ahead of them.

"Ginny wrote us about today," Arthur whispered once the lift was moving. "She didn't want you to be without some support through all this. And since she couldn't be here, we are more than happy to do it for you."

"My daughter cares for you very much, Harry dear, and so do we," Molly smiled, squeezing him into another hug. "You are family to us, whether you're bonded with Ginny or not. And no matter what the verdict is today, we will be by your side."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned, returning her hug. "It means a lot to me."

"You're quite welcome, Harry dear," she smiled brightly at him.

They entered the grey marble round courtroom and sat where they were directed to by a young female Auror with bright pink hair who was standing by the door. Harry saw Sirius sitting with Remus in the center of the courtroom. Sirius stood and walked over with a grin of confidence that beamed around him. Harry hugged him, but they didn't have a chance to speak as the trial was starting with the entrance of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic.

* * *

Ginny sat in Transfiguration trying to focus on the lesson that Professor McGonagall was teaching, but Harry's emotions were just too strong for her to ignore. She had felt his gratitude to her for writing her parents and asking them to be there for him, but then the anxiety had returned. She realized that the trial must be starting. McGonagall looked over at Ginny as the rest of the class started practicing the lesson.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall leaned over slightly. "Are you having trouble focusing?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny blushed, looking up at her.

"I presume it has to do with 'outside stresses'?" she asked. "And yes, I do know about your connection to another certain Gryffindor and what today is," she managed a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny answered, knowing what the professor meant.

"You are looking a little pale, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said a little louder. "You are excused. Go back to your dorm and rest until after lunch."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny nodded slightly as she gathered her things and left. She made her way back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as she could. Ginny tossed her bag down by one of the couches and started pacing, trying to send calming thoughts and emotions to Harry. She took a deep breath and sent as much love as she could, hoping it would help.

* * *

As the Minister of Magic entered the courtroom, Harry felt a wave of comfort and love from Ginny and had to smile to himself. He turned his attention back to Cornelius Fudge as he called the court to order. He introduced Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore, and a scruffy, short wizard that had a face with a permanent sneer, Defense Inquisitor Angus Wortshire. He looked a little like Pettigrew. Harry wondered if they were related. Three Aurors brought Pettigrew in and chained him to a chair in the center. There were gasps and murmurs all around the courtroom. Camera flashes lit the area as Pettigrew sneered at everyone.

"Since these cases are of the same substance," Minister Fudge began. "We will proceed with both trials as one."

"Pardon me, Minister, but I have to declare a conflict of interest," Dumbledore announced loudly. "Inquisitor Wortshire is Mr. Pettigrew's uncle, he cannot represent him!"

"Unfortunately, Chief Warlock," Madam Bones spoke up, "we have no choice. With the viewing of the memories and the testimonies given at Mr. Pettigrew's capture, no council wants to represent Mr. Pettigrew."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore nodded. "May I begin, Minister?" Fudge nodded with a frown.

Dumbledore made his opening speech, giving a summary of the events that led to Sirius' imprisonment. Wortshire then stepped to the floor and gave the lies that had been told for the last twelve years, except that he stated Pettigrew was hiding from Sirius. This angered Harry so immensely that he almost shouted out. Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him. All the while Pettigrew was smirking at the courtroom. Madam Bones looked at Dumbledore with a slight grin as she asked for his witnesses.

"In the matter of both cases, I call Harry Potter to the stand," smirked Dumbledore. The room gasped, not realizing that Harry was there. More flashes lit the way to the witness stand as Harry stood and walked forward. He sighed knowing this was going to be front-page news. "Mr. Potter, I have only two questions for you. First, were you present when Mr. Pettigrew confessed under truth potion?"

"Yes," Harry stated loudly.

"May we view this memory?"

"Yes," Harry answered. Dumbledore stepped to Harry and gently extracted the memory of that night. As the courtroom viewed the memory above the penceive, they were all shocked.

Dumbledore stepped over to Pettigrew, taking his left arm, and revealed his Dark Mark. Pettigrew glared at him with pure hate. "I do not believe that I need to call any more witnesses, Minister. I rest my case in both matters of Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew. Inquisitor?"

"In light of this evidence, I yield," Wortshire sighed, his face pale. "I have no case, and I have only one witness, who has already confessed under truth potion."

"Minister, in light of this evidence, I wonder, why Mr. Black did not receive a trial twelve years ago? And why the Ministry did not employ the use of nifflers at the scene, which is standard procedure, in the first place?" asked Madam Bones, as she glared at Fudge, knowing he was there at the arrest.

"Th…that… that hardly matters now, does it, Madam?" Fudge sputtered. Bones' face hardened. Harry could tell she was on to something, and from what Ginny had told him of Bones, she didn't just let things like that go. Fudge's life was about to become very miserable.

"I call for a vote," Fudge announced quickly. "All in favor of guilty for Mr. Pettigrew?" All members raised their hands. "All in favor of full acquittal and pardon for Mr. Black?" Again, all hands were raised. "Mr. Pettigrew, you are found guilty of the murder of twelve Muggles, obstruction, fleeing the scene of a crime, being an unregistered Animagus, and being a Death Eater. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. Aurors, remove the prisoner." He paused as the Aurors drug Pettigrew away. They silenced him so no one had to listen to his screams. "Mr. Black, you are a free man. The Ministry will arrange proper reparations to be paid to you for your wrongful imprisonment. Visit the Auror office to retrieve your wand." Fudge stood quickly and headed for the door.

"The criminal side of this case is closed," announced Madam Bones, as she watched Fudge leave. Harry could almost see the wheels of her mind turning. She glanced at an older Auror, who was standing by the door. He nodded, then turned and followed Fudge out. A third of the Wizengamot stood and left at her proclamation. "Domestic case trial in the matter of Custody of one Harry James Potter is now in session."

* * *

Ginny continued to pace the common room, wringing her hands. She felt Harry's momentary relief and elation, then the anxiety returned. She could tell one part of the case was done and the next part was starting. The portrait hole opened to reveal Colin. He looked at her quizzically. Ginny shook her head; she was not going to talk to anyone about this in fear that it might distract her from trying to calm Harry.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, please take the stand again," Madam Bones requested.

Harry stepped over to the chair that appeared in the center of the room again but was met halfway by Sirius. They smiled at each other before hugging. Sirius nodded at Harry as he stepped up to the chair. Madam Bones smiled slightly at him as he sat.

"Mr. Potter, as you are a minor, but of the age of decision, some of our verdict will rest on your wishes." Harry nodded his understanding. "That being said, now that your godfather is free, I would like your opinion on where you would like to live."

"With Sirius, without a doubt."

"Madam Bones, I must object," Dumbledore called out. "I'm sorry, Harry," he spoke quietly. "You need to know this before you make any kind of choice." Harry glared at him.

"On what grounds?" Madam Bones asked with an edge to her voice seeing Harry's reaction.

"The reason I placed Harry with the Dursleys is because of the blood protection placed on him by his mother the night she died to protect him. It's very Old Magic. The wards regenerate each summer that he returns there, and as long as he can call it home while underage."

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked, but her look of suspicion didn't escape Harry.

"Honestly, with all due respect to Professor Dumbledore, ma'am," Harry began. "Life with the Dursleys is a living hell. They are Muggles that hate Magic of any kind, even Muggle tricks. It took me almost a month to get my letter for my first year at Hogwarts, and then Hagrid had to track us down and hand-deliver it. My uncle is abusive to me, my aunt could care less about me, and my cousin is a bully. I can't even do my summer homework there. They lock my books up in a closet and won't give them back until I leave."

"Madam Bones, I request an immediate decision! I will not let my godson live like that!" Sirius shouted, standing. He glared at Dumbledore. "Albus, how could you?" Dumbledore didn't answer, and would not even look at Harry, Sirius, or Remus. From his reaction, Sirius wondered what Albus was hiding. He had a nagging feeling there was a lot more, and something he should have remembered but just couldn't.

"Albus, are these blood wards truly needed?" Madam Bones asked coldly.

"No. It was the only option at the time," Dumbledore answered quietly. "Other protections can be put in place now that we have another placement. One ward that I have been working on should be sufficient to replace the blood ward."

"Explain?" Madam Bones raised an eyebrow.

"It is a matter of some delicacy. And is somewhat private."

"All that is about to be said is strictly a court secret," Madam Bones nodded as she waved her wand and the press seats were warded off with several privacy charms.

"It would involve Mr. Potter spending time with his bondmate at his and her residence over the summers to afford them both the same protections, but I don't see that as a problem," he finally turned and smiled at Harry. The members of the court erupted in loud murmurs.

"Bondmate? Mr. Potter has been bound to someone?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes. Her parents are aware of this," he glanced at the Weasleys. Madam Bones glanced at them, understanding on her face. "As is Mr. Black. The bond is still forming, but it is strong enough that I was able to detect it shortly after it formed."

"That strong?" Madam Bones looked in awe at Harry. "Mr. Black, is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes, Madam," Sirius nodded to her. He looked to Dumbledore with a glare.

"Chief Warlock?"

"Yes."

"Is this acceptable to you, Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones smiled at him.

"Very much so, Madam," he beamed. Madam Bones looked at the Weasleys, who nodded without hesitation.

"Very well," Madam Bones nodded. "Mr. Black, I grant you full legal guardianship of Mr. Harry James Potter. This session is now adjourned."

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat in the Common Room watching Ginny pace. They had joined her there after speaking with Colin, who was worried about his friend. Ginny had said nothing, just continued to pace. She was wringing her hands in worry. For some reason, Harry was blocking her out. She hoped it was for good news. She felt his presence return to the castle, but not his emotions.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione finally asked.

"I don't know. Harry's blocking his emotions from me," she answered worriedly.

"I'm sure there's a good reason," Hermione tried hopefully.

The portrait hole opened, but it was Dean and Seamus that stepped through. Ginny growled in frustration. Hermione looked at Ron, who could only shrug. After another five minutes, the portrait hole opened again, this time Sirius stepped in followed closely by Harry. Ginny froze. They locked eyes.

"Well," Harry tried to frown, but couldn't hide his huge grin. "I'm gonna live with a free man!" The words were barely out of his mouth when Ginny ran to him with a smile to match his. He hugged her, lifting her into the air and spinning around twice as she squealed with joy.

"You prat!" Ginny slapped his arm when he set down. "Don't block me out like that! You had me worried."

"Sorry, I was trying to surprise you," Harry smiled. "There's just one catch."

"Oh, no, you still have to go to the Dursleys?" Ginny asked.

"No. Dumbledore is changing my ward protections. I have to spend part of the summer with you at both our houses," Harry smiled.

"I can live with that," Ginny smiled hugging him tightly.

"Sirius, this is Ron and Hermione," Harry introduced without letting Ginny go. "This is my godfather Sirius Black."

"Ah, the best mate and the almost sister," Sirius smiled as he shook their hands. "Now, no one make too many plans for Christmas. I have a big house and I'm inviting your families to join me and Harry for the holidays."

"As long as I can spend it with my boyfriend, I'm game," replied Ginny.

"Oi! Boyfriend? Since when?" growled Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Since, uh, we're not exactly sure," Harry frowned. "Any ideas, love?"

"Sometime after the Chamber, before we left Egypt," Ginny answered with a shrug. "But you never did officially ask me out," Ginny gave Harry a pouty look.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked without hesitation.

"Without a doubt," Ginny grinned, hugging him close.

"I need to be going, Harry," Sirius sighed. "I have to get the house ready. It needs a good cleaning. No one has lived there in fifteen years." Harry and Ginny hugged him before he left.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione at breakfast the next morning. They were laughing and talking about Remus, Sirius, and Harry's father when they were in school when the post owls swooped in. A large Tawny held his leg out to Harry for his morning paper. Harry gave it a piece of bacon and a sickle as he took the paper.

"That sodding rat!" Harry exclaimed as he read the headlines.

"Harry!" Hermione frowned.

"What is it, love?" Ginny asked taking the paper. Her eyes widened. "Merlin's codpiece!"

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. Ginny frowned at her and tossed the paper in disgust.

"They even knew he was an Animagus and they still didn't cage him properly!" Harry fumed in utter disgust. Professor Lupin joined them on his way out of the Great Hall.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked.

"Pettigrew escaped," Harry frowned, showing him the headline.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I have finished so far. The next chapter is about a third of the way written, but not finished. This was actually my first idea and attempt at writing a fanfic, but never did anything with it when I hit a snag in the next chapter. But that snag is long gone. However, this is going into rotation, so you'll have to be patient (Plus need to finish my notes for this sometime). As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have to give credit where credit is due. I hit a huge snag in writing this chapter, twice. The first time was before I publish anything and I walked away from this one. It was my first attempt to writing something like this. I picked it up again at one point and my wife helped me with the first snag. I got distracted with other things and let it just sit, collecting dust. When I post my poll I had decided to finally finish it, post what I had done and put it in rotation. When I start in on this chapter after that the next snag hit. I give my eternal thanks to Gin110881 for helping open the flood gates to finally finish this chapter. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Christmas Bells**

The weeks that followed the trial quickly turned into months and the holidays were fast approaching. Harry and Ginny grew steadily closer with the talks they had on walks through the grounds and trips to Hogsmeade. It seemed like it was going to be a very peaceful year for once, even with Ron and Hermione still at each other like cats and dogs. Classes were going smoothly, apart from Potions. Harry was incredibly frustrated, but it was limited to Snape being his normal greasy git self, Malfoy running his mouth, and the Ministry's inability to find Peter Pettigrew, everything else was rosy.

"Morning." Harry leaned down as he lightly kissed Ginny's cheek before he sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning, love," Ginny smiled. "Wake up late … again?"

"It's hard to sleep with Seamus having a cold and snoring louder than Ron," Harry grumbled. Ron sat down across from them looking half dead. "The post here yet?"

"Not yet. Expecting something from Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I asked what we are doing for Christmas," Harry answered, filling his plate. "I'm just waiting on his answer."

"Well, here it comes now." Ginny motioned to the owls as they swooped into the Great Hall. Ginny squinted as she looked at an owl that was weaving haphazardly.

"Uh-Oh. Grab your drinks, here comes Errol."

They quickly lifted their drinks as the old owl swooped in and collided with the large fruit basket in the middle of the table.

"That bloody bird's a menace!" complained Ron.

"It's from dad." Ginny frowned in confusion. She read the first two lines before she looked up. "Percy, Fred, George, it's a letter from dad. He wants all of us to hear it," Ginny hollered down the table to her brothers.

All three grumbled as they moved closer.

"What's it say, Gin-Gin?" Fred asked, earning him a scowl.

"Anything wrong?" George asked.

Ginny eyes grew wide as she read the letter out loud,

_"Dear Ginny, Boys, Harry, and Hermione,_

_As most of you know, your mother and I won't be celebrating our anniversary until April. However, I was hoping you would help me make this Christmas extra special for your mother. I' have made arrangements to renew our wedding vows on Christmas Eve, and. I've also been in touch with Sirius, and the Grangers, and have made all the arrangements for Hermione to spend the holidays with us have been made. _

_Sirius has said that it's a given that Harry will be a part of our holiday no matter what._

_Ginny, Hermione, I would like to ask you to work on Molly's dress. The measurements and supplies will be coming to you tomorrow. Percy, Ron, Harry, I need you to help Bill and Charlie with the decorations here at the Burrow. Fred, George, I need you to help Sirius distract your mother, while we are getting things ready. I know I can count on you three to keep her busy. _

_Thank you all and we'll see you in a couple of weeks. And remember, not a word to your mother._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Sounds like fun," Fred grinned evilly.

"The best fun," George grinned just as evilly.

"Oh, Merlin, mum's in trouble," Ginny groaned.

* * *

The last two weeks of term seemed to fly by. As the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat in a very cramped compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were discussing their plan in great detail. Ginny and Hermione had completed most of the dress and only needed to place some finishing touches on it. Fred and George had been in touch with Sirius and they were being very secretive about their plans. Harry had suggested they wait to discuss the decorations until they were with Bill and Charlie, who were coming the next day. Malfoy looked in, but seeing all of the Weasleys with Harry thought better than to harass them. By the time the lunch trolley came through Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones left in the compartment.

The train pulled into King's Cross before they realized it. Most of the students were making a mad dash off the train, ready for the break. Harry and Ginny held back, not wanting to part yet. They were the last people off the train. They walked slowly to the large group of redheads on the far side of the platform. Harry was a little surprised to see Sirius there waiting with the Weasleys until he remembered he was a free man and Harry's legal guardian.

"There you are, pup," Sirius said with a smile.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry said as he hugged his godfather.

"Why the long faces, you two?" Sirius asked as he hugged Ginny. "Did I forget to mention we're staying at the Burrow until the house is done?" he grinned. Harry and Ginny smiled at this news.

"Yes, you did," Ginny glared at him slightly. Sirius just chuckled.

"Come along, everyone. We're flooing home," Molly announced after hugging everyone.

That night after one of Molly's grand feasts, Harry and Ginny sat cuddled on the couch in the sitting room staring into the fire. They just wanted to sit and relax in each other's arms for a while. Ron and Percy sat playing chess in one corner, Arthur in the other reading the paper. Molly had enlisted the twins to help with clean up. Sirius sat on the other end of the couch reading a book. Hermione came down the stairs with a look of uncertainty.

"Um, Harry, could I use Hedwig to mail order a book?" she asked.

"It would be quicker going into the store," Sirius commented. "I'd be glad to take you in tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Everyone else is welcome to come," Sirius announced to the room. "We can make it a fun day out, plus I need to stop by Grimmauld Place and see how Kreacher is coming with the house."

"Is that where we're going to live?" asked Harry.

"For now, pup," sighed Sirius. "At least until we find somewhere better."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Ginny looking up from Harry's shoulder.

"Well," Sirius breathed out with a frown. "Other than sitting empty for years, my family was deep into the Dark Arts, and the house was so overrun with Dark Magic it's taken this long to clear it out. Not to mention, getting rid of my mother's portrait," he shuddered.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning started like most other mornings at the Burrow, Molly making breakfast in the kitchen as the rest of the family staggered down the stairs to help themselves to a cup of tea or coffee as they waited. Fred and George looked at Sirius who nodded that he was ready to start their plan. Harry glanced at Bill with a grin, letting him know their part was ready and, in the attic, waiting to be brought down. Ginny smiled at her father with a slight nod, all was ready.

"Mum?" Fred said as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Yes, Fred dear."

"Could you take George and me shopping today? We need to finish."

"Could Sirius take you? I have to start the dinner for tomorrow," Molly answered.

"Well, that's the thing, mum, it's him we have to shop for," George said, glancing at Sirius.

"I have some business to take care of today on my own, Molly. I'm sure Ginny and Hermione would be more than happy to start your lovely feast for you," replied Sirius. He glanced at Arthur, who was reading the paper.

"I'm sure the girls can handle it, Molly. And if they need help, they have a house full people to lend a helping hand. Right, boys?" he looked around the corner of his paper at the rest of the table. They all nodded and agreed.

"Oh, alright," she agreed, a little grumpily. She didn't see the grins that passed around the rest of the table as she turned back to the stove.

* * *

Two load cracks echoed around the hills and woods surrounding the Burrow. Molly, with George, then Sirius, with Fred appeared just outside the wards on the road. Molly glanced crossly at the twins and Sirius as they started for the house. Five hours of dealing with the crowd of last-minute shoppers in Diagon Alley had put Molly into a very foul mood. They each grinned sheepishly at her with a small shrug.

The smells of the Christmas feast reached her nostrils, letting her know at least someone had been spending their time being productive. As Molly entered the kitchen, she noticed the door to the sitting room was closed. She thought that was odd. She started to make her way to open the door but stopped as the twins and Sirius came in and started to reach for the biscuits cooling on the counter. All three of them stopped as she cleared her throat with a scowl on her face.

"Mum, can I talk to you up here for a few?" Ginny hollered down the stairs.

"Coming," Molly answered with a sigh. "You three leave that food alone or I'll have your hides as a side dish," she said as Fred was again reaching for one of the biscuits.

"Understood, Molly," Sirius nodded as he tapped George's hand from reaching again.

Molly made her way up to Ginny's room, expecting to see Harry with her, but she only saw Hermione brushing her hair in the mirror. She looked at both girls confused as she noticed how they were dressed.

"What's all this, girls?"

"Well, it's time for you to get ready, mum," Ginny smiled as she closed the door. Molly gasped as she saw the dress hanging on the back of the door.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, mum, your wedding dress," grinned Ginny. "We've been working on it for weeks now."

"But why?" Molly asked confused.

"Mr. Weasley wanted to give you a special gift this year," Hermione started.

"So, he asked us all to help set this up," Ginny continued. "Now come on, mum, you can't be late for your own renewal wedding."

"Oh, that man," Molly smiled fondly.

* * *

When Molly was finally ready, Hermione slipped out to let everyone else know. Ginny smiled at her mother as mother recounted her original wedding day. Molly told her how nervous she had been, but how much in love with her father she was. How her feelings for Ginny's father had not diminished in the least, only grown with simple things like they were about to do. Molly stopped to look Ginny in the eye.

"I know Harry is the same way, dear," Molly smiled with a slightly sad look. "He may have been brought up by those Muggles, but he is more like his mother than even he knows."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny blushed.

Soon a silvery weasel bounded into the room. Ginny stared at it with a gaping mouth. Molly chuckled. "It's your father's Patronus."

_"Please follow me,"_ it spoke with Arthur's voice in a hollow way.

"It can talk?" asked Ginny.

"No," laughed Molly. "It's replaying the message it was sent to deliver."

"Oh," Ginny murmured.

Molly and Ginny followed the glowing weasel slowly down the stairs. Once they reached the sitting room door, they saw Sirius waiting for them. Molly gave him a questioning look as he smiled at them.

"I am here to give the bride away," Sirius bowed slightly to Molly. "If the bride will consent to give me that honor."

"Of course, good sir," Molly smiled. "Oh, I need a Maid of Honor."

"Mum," Ginny rolled her eyes with a grin, "why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh, I…" Molly choked up a little as she hugged her daughter quickly. "Thank you, Ginny dear."

"Shall we?" Sirius offered his arm to Molly.

Ginny smiled as she opened the door to the sitting room, or what was usually the sitting room. As the door swung open, Molly could see that the room had been magicked into a small replica of the chapel she and Arthur had originally been married in. Instead of the many guests from their class at Hogwarts and their families, all their sons, Remus Lupin, and Hermione were in the audience all in dress robes. Harry was standing next to Arthur in front of the arch at the head of the seating area. The whole room was decorated in gold and silver streamers, ribbons, and flowers.

Arthur smiled as Molly came into view. Ginny and Hermione had done an excellent job refitting Molly's old dress. The white dress with gold and silver trim still looked great on the love of his life, the mother of his seven children. Arthur was dressed in dress robes similar to the ones he had worn that long-ago day. His reward for all the hard work he and the children had put into this plan was the look of shock and happiness on Molly's face as Sirius escorted her down the aisle.

Sirius stopped just before they reached the arch, giving Arthur a quick nod. He turned to Molly, taking her hands in his. "If I may be so bold?" He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Molly giggled, blushing worse than Ginny had the morning Harry had arrived at the Burrow before her first year. Sirius handed Arthur Molly's hands, taking his place next to Bill in the front row.

"Very dearly beloved…" the old officiant began.

* * *

"But I still don't see why we're leaving on Christmas Eve," complained Ron for what felt to Harry the hundredth time since they had finished dinner. They were carrying their travel bags down the stairs as Ron whined. Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny and Hermione came out of Ginny's room.

Harry sighed as Ginny fought not to laugh as Ron continued his tirade all the way down the stairs. "You didn't have to listen to him for ten minutes. Without pause. Alone."

"No," Ginny giggled as they turned to follow. "I've just had to listen to him my whole life."

"Okay, ya got me there," Harry lamented as he took her hand.

Harry and Ginny joined most everyone else by the fireplace to floo to Sirius' house. The twins had finally gotten Ron to stop whining by threatening him with a large spider in his bed, much to everyone's relief. Sirius and the Weasley parents finally entered the sitting room.

"Mum, why are we…"

"Ronald," Molly scowled. "I told you earlier, your father and I have plans for tonight, and we will see you lot in the morning."

"But we…"

"Ronald," snapped Arthur. "Enough. We will see you in the morning."

"Behave, you lot," Molly warned. "But have fun with Sirius and Remus."

"Yes, Mother," Percy nodded. "You and Father have a pleasant time as well."

"Thank you," Molly nodded. "See, Ron, is that so hard?"

"Night, Mum. Night, Dad," Ginny hugged them quickly, followed by Harry before Ron could answer.

Within minutes, they were stepping out into an ancient looking house that had boxes in the corner and freshly cleaned furniture around the antique sitting room. Before Harry could have a proper look around the room, something slammed into his legs. Ginny had to help him balance as she fought not to giggle.

"Master Harry Potter is home!" a squeaky, familiar voice came from around his knees.

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he looked down.

"Yes, sir," Dobby smiled widely as he looked up.

"Any problems with Kreacher, Dobby?" Sirius asked as he stepped out of the floo.

"Oh, no, sir!" Dobby shook his head. "The old elf has been moping around the old basement dungeons like youse says he should. He be talking to Master's mother, but stays wheres he is."

"Excellent! Thank you, Dobby," Sirius nodded. "Are the rooms ready?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby nodded. "Dobby has them all ready for the Wheezys and Master Harry and Miss Hermy."

"Has Remus been by yet?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, sir," Dobby answered. "Mr. Remus told Dobby to tell you, he will arrive later tonight. Mr. Remus says he has to pick up something from his room at the school."

"Very well. Thank you, Dobby," grinned Sirius. "Now, why don't you show Harry and Ginny to their rooms. I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, sir," Dobby bowed. "Follow meze, Master Harry Potter, sir, and Mizzus Ginny."

"First, Dobby, please stop calling me 'master'," Harry pleaded. "Second, what are you doing here?"

"But…but you is Dobby's master…" Dobby stopped, turning tear-filled eyes on Harry. Sirius came through the grate just then. One look at Dobby told him what the conversation was about.

"Harry," called Sirius. Harry turned to him. "I hired Dobby to replace the house-elf that was here."

"Oh," Harry replied. He turned back to the little elf, kneeling to his level. "Dobby, while I am your master, please don't call me master. And I like your uniform."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Dobby smiled broadly as he perked up again. "Master Sirius insisted I wear a uniform like Potter elves do."

"Wait. Potter elves?" Harry asked as they started up the stairs.

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby answered. "Harry Potter, sir, has many elves at his manor. But Harry sir, can't get there yet. Youse have to be adult wizard to get there."

"Part of my estate from my parents?" asked Harry with a slight choke to his voice. Ginny rubbed his arm with a comforting smile.

"Yes, sir," Dobby nodded sounding very reverent.

They continued up the stairs in silence until they reached the fourth-floor landing. Harry and Ginny felt as if they were passing through a bubble as they entered the corridor. Ginny noticed there were only two doors on the whole floor with a very long hallway between them. Harry nudged her, pointing to a plaque on one of the doors.

"This is Master Sirius' rooms," Dobby indicated the door on the left before he stepped over to the other door. "This is Harry sir and Mizzus Ginny's rooms."

"Our rooms?" Harry paled.

"To…together?" asked a wide-eyed Ginny.

"Well…yes, sir. Yes, Mizzus Ginny," Dobby looked confused. "Youse is bonded. Youse is not wanting the same room?"

"Well…" Ginny gulped.

"We…uh…" Harry tried. "We do share…from time to time, but…"

They heard a barking laugh from the stairs. Harry and Ginny spun to see Sirius leaning on the wall.

"What's so funny?" asked an irritated Ginny. Sirius sobered quickly at the look of annoyance on her face. "Did you know about this?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered.

"Do my parents know about this?" Ginny glared at him.

"They suggested it," Sirius replied. He sighed as he pushed off the wall to face them properly. "Look, sooner or later your bond is going to make you want to spend as much time with the other as possible. Besides, as dark as my family was, I really don't want either of you to have those nightmares I've heard about. You feel the oppression in this house as much as I do, I can tell."

"Any idea what's causing it?" asked Harry.

"No," sighed Sirius, "but we're working on it. Getting all the Dark objects out of this place has been tedious at best."

"And my brothers?" asked Ginny. "I know they would have a problem with this, despite them knowing about our nightmares. Especially Ron."

"There is a ward on the stairs to this floor that only the three of us and Dobby can enter," Sirius told them. "And whether they like it or not, they can't do anything about it. You're bonded, and eventually, you will be married. Even Ron will have to accept that."

"Alright," Ginny nodded. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "But why were you laughing?"

"Oh, the looks on your faces was priceless," laughed Sirius. "Now, get settled a little. We still have to decorate for tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke slowly. The now familiar weight of Ginny on his chest was warm and comforting, making Harry not want to move. The scent of Ginny's hair filled his nose as his senses became aware. Harry smiled as he thought he could really get used to waking up this way for the rest of his life. He felt Ginny stir as she snuggled in closer to him. Harry lightly kissed the top of her head as Ginny nuzzled her cheek on his chest.

"Happy Christmas, love," Ginny whispered as she looked up with a smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"Happy Christmas, Gin," smiled Harry.

"As much as I'd like to just lay here and sleep," Ginny sighed, "we need to go downstairs. My brothers are always up early on Christmas."

"Especially Ron," Harry smiled.

Within a few minutes, Harry and Ginny were making their way down the stairs. Percy came out of his room, blurry-eyed and disheveled looking. Fred and George said nothing as they hurried passed them. Ron bolted out of his room as Harry and Ginny drew near to it. Harry had to fight a chuckle as Ron glanced at them before running down the stairs.

As they entered the sitting room, Sirius looked around confused. Ron was separating the presents, but there was no sign of Molly or Arthur.

"Dobby, has Molly and Arthur arrived yet?" Sirius asked as the little elf placed tea and coffee on the table.

"No, sir," Dobby answered.

"I'll pop back to the Burrow and see what's keeping them," Bill volunteered.

Bill stepped through the grate as Harry and Ginny sat down with a cup of tea. Remus stepped into the sitting room looking tired. Harry was about to ask how Remus was feeling when the fireplace burst into green flames. Harry turned to see a very red-looking Bill step out. He looked away from everyone as he faced the wall, finding the wallpaper very interesting. Ginny shared a confused look with Harry before the fireplace flared green again.

"Good morning, all," Arthur smiled cheerily in greeting.

"Morning, dad," the Weasleys echoed back.

Molly came through the floo as Arthur walked over to the table for some tea. Ginny stared at her mother for a few moments, noticing the embarrassed smile and lack of greeting. Ginny's eyes were suddenly drawn to her mother's neck. A large dark spot was just visible over her collar.

"_Mum_! What's that on your neck?" Ginny called out as she realized exactly what it was. She grinned impishly. "Just _what_ have you and dad been _doing_?"

"Oh…um…er…" Molly stammered.

There was awkward laughter from around the room, except for Ron. He stared horrified at his mother, frozen with a present in his hands. Percy turned away from Molly with an odd look on his normally pompous face. Charlie stared at Molly with a grin that told her he knew exactly what his parents had been doing. Fred and George grinned innocently, but their eyes were calculating how best to use this information. Bill lowered his head with a sigh as he scratched the back of his neck. Harry hid his laugh by burying his face in Ginny's hair as she looked at her mother with a smirk.

Sirius cleared his throat to take the attention off Molly as she blazed redder than any Weasley he had ever seen. "Why don't we…uh…open our presents?"

"Splendid idea," Arthur chirped.

Sirius turned, whispering something to Dobby before the elf disappeared. Sirius placed a hand on Harry and Ginny's shoulders as he leaned over the back of the sofa they were sitting on.

"I have something special for you two," he stated quietly. Before they could ask what he was talking about Dobby reappeared with a shallow stone basin with runes around the edge.

"That's a Penceive," Bill breathed as he came up behind Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "It belonged to Harry's father, but…"

"The vials youse asked for, Master Sirius," Dobby said almost reverently as he held out two glass vials with a silvery thread in each.

"Thanks, Dobby," Sirius swallowed. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. After a deep breath, Sirius turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Come on, you two."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he helped Ginny up. "And what's a Penceive?"

"It's a Magical memory viewer," Remus answered. "Kind of like a VCR."

"Oh," Harry nodded in understanding. Ginny gave him a confused look. "Muggle thing."

Ginny nodded as they joined Sirius at the corner table. He was pouring one of the silver threads into the basin as they arrived. Sirius turned to Harry with a sad smile before he explained.

"This lets us view a memory like we were there seeing it," he started. "But you can look around the place where the memory is from, you just can't interact with the people in it."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked, feeling Harry was too choked with anticipation to speak.

"We look closely into it and get pulled in," Sirius replied. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Harry and Ginny nodded as they stepped closer to the basin. They leaned in until their faces were almost touching the strange liquid inside of it. They felt a pull, then a rush. Harry grabbed Ginny as she grabbed him to help the other remain on their feet as they landed. Harry looked around at the large bedroom they were in. It was red and gold from corner to corner. Gryffindor posters adorned the walls. A thick rug with the Gryffindor crest covered the floor from the bed to the wall.

"I haven't seen this room in years," Sirius smiled fondly.

"Whose room is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Mine. At Potter Manor," Sirius answered as a door opened to reveal a younger Sirius. They heard a voice coming from the dresser as he stepped into the room. Harry and Ginny looked at their Sirius confused. "You'll see. Let's just follow him…me…younger me."

They followed the young Sirius out of the room into a large corridor. The rich red and dark browns of the walls were accented by gold trim on the lower waist-high wood paneling. The ceiling was a sparkling white with dangling lights every few meters. The carpet was the same rich red as the walls. The young Sirius led them down a huge staircase into an entryway that was lined with white and blue marble. The young Sirius stopped as he came to the large white marble fireplace in the middle of the entryway.

Harry froze as he saw them. Ginny put her arm around his waist as she looked at the couple standing there. They both heard Sirius gulp back the hint of a sob as he stopped behind Harry and Ginny. The man in front of the fireplace looked like Harry with raven black messy hair, glasses, and trim build. The woman had deep red hair, and Harry could see her green eyes sparkle as the young Sirius nodded. Then they looked over his shoulder at where Harry and Ginny were standing with Sirius.

"Hi, Harry," Lily Potter spoke. Harry almost lost all self-control at that moment. Ginny tightened her grip around his waist.

"Hello, son," James Potter smiled.

"Your younger self is napping right now, and we're about to start packing to go into hiding," Lily went on. "We wanted to make this memory for Sirius to give to you if something happens to us. We all agreed that this should be given to you on the first Christmas you have a girlfriend because we wanted to give her a message as well."

"Knowing the Potter blood, she's a redhead," James grinned. Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"James! Not now!" Lily scolded him, adding a swat on his chest. James just shrug. Lily rolled her eyes as she shook her head before turning back to them. "Ignore him if you're not a redhead. But yes, Potters have a thing for and with redheads."

"See, you even admit it," James smirked. Lily shot him a warning glare.

"As I was saying," Lily said pointedly at James before turning back again. "Harry, we love you. We always will, no matter what happens. Remember, if we're not there, we will always be there in your heart."

"We will always be proud of you, too, son," James spoke seriously. "And if we aren't there, we're very sorry. We wish we were."

"Now, to you, Harry's girlfriend," Lily took over. "We want you to know how very special Harry is to us. He is more than even he knows. You'll both learn about that over time. I would like to ask you a favor. Please love him for who he is. If he is like his father, be careful, but enjoy the laughs. If he is more like me, be understanding that it may take a little time to learn to admit feeling for someone. Be patient."

"And if he is raised by Sirius," James grinned, "I'm sorry, you're on your own!"

"James Potter!" Lily swatted him hard. "Shut it! This is supposed to be serious!"

"But I'm anything but…" the younger Sirius joked.

"I should have asked Remus to do this," sighed Lily as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lils," James spoke quietly. Even the younger Sirius stopped laughing. James pulled Lily into his arms as she started to cry. "I hate this as much as you. Our jokes are just how we cope, you know that."

"I know," Lily sniffed. She hugged James, turning back to Harry and Ginny. "We love you, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, son," James told him as the memory faded.

Harry and Ginny landed back in the sitting room. Ginny immediately pulled Harry into a tight hug before he started crying in earnest. Ginny's own eyes were teary as tried to soothe Harry. Molly rushed over hugging them both. Harry could hear, but not make out Arthur's quiet words to the rest of the family as they start to voice concern. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, pup, I know," was all he could choke out.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered to him. "I didn't realize your mum was going to have a baby when she was killed."

"What?" Harry breathed looking up at her in shock.

"You didn't notice she was pregnant?" Ginny asked started. Harry shook his head as fresh tears started in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, sweetie!" Ginny whispered as she pulled him into another hug. Sirius and Remus shared a confused look.

* * *

Ginny did her best to keep Harry's mind off the memory and the discoveries they had made within it. Ginny had whispered to her mother about they had seen shortly after they had returned. Molly had instantly smothered Harry in a motherly hug. Sirius and Remus had moved to a corner of the sitting room to have a very animated discussion that nobody could hear or understand. Ginny finally pried Harry out of her mother's arms, leading him over to the sofa they had been on before to finish opening their gifts.

Hermione kept shooting them concerned looks. Ginny caught her eye, shaking her head not to question Harry about it for a while. Hermione begrudgingly nodded but didn't look happy about it. Most of Ginny's brothers came over to them, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder but not saying a word. Ginny was grateful for that. Percy and Ron were the only ones not to do so. Percy only nodded at Harry and Ginny from across the room. Ron, on the other hand, was looking miffed that he wasn't privy to any of the information.

Later in the afternoon, Sirius and Remus called Harry over to them for a little chat. Ginny took the opportunity to talk to Hermione about a plan she had. Harry slumped over to Sirius and Remus in the corner. Remus took Harry by surprise by pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know why I don't remember Lily being pregnant," Remus choked out, "but I would have told you if I had, cub."

Harry only nodded.

"The same goes for me, pup," Sirius told Harry as he pulled him into a hug. "We will figure out why we don't remember and let you know. I promise."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry heaved a deep breath. Harry looked confused suddenly.

"What is it, pup?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny's blocking our connection for some reason," Harry replied. Remus looked over Harry's head toward the doorway. A smile spread across his lined face.

"What?" Harry asked. Remus grinned as he shook his head.

"Harry," Ginny called.

Harry turned to see her standing in the doorway waiting for him. Ginny motioned him over with a devious grin reminiscent of the twins. Harry walked over to her, looking quizzically at her. As he arrived, Ginny slipped her arms around him. She leaned back slightly with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Oh, not much," Ginny feigned innocence.

Harry raised an eyebrow to that, not believing her for a second. Ginny simply pointed above them. Harry looked up. High above them, on the doorframe, was a bushy green plant with silvery-white berries. Mistletoe. Harry gulped as her plan became crystal clear to him.

"Well?" Ginny prodded.

Harry snickered. They had not truly kissed yet. Harry took a deep breath as he looked back at Ginny. Their eyes met. Harry felt the overwhelming urge to comply with the tradition as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He knew it was partly from their growing bond, but in truth, he did want to give Ginny a proper kiss for being his rock after viewing the memory that morning.

Harry threw caution to the wind as he leaned forward, pulling Ginny closer. Their lips met, tentatively at first, then their reality shattered as they both deepened the kiss. Their minds met through their bond as the world around them became nothing. They were lost in each other. A bright golden light formed where their lips met. It spread over them like a warm blanket. As the light grew the energy around them hummed audibly. Their wands vibrated almost violently in their pockets. The light grew more intense before expelling a large Magical pulse that shook the whole house and made the occupants that were standing stumble where they stood.

The light faded away as Harry and Ginny broke apart, staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Around the sitting room, Ginny's family stared at them in astonishment. Hermione's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. Dobby was standing by the table smiling with happy tears in his eyes. Remus and Sirius were grinning as they exchanged a look of approval. The only one that didn't look happy or astonished was Ron.

"_Oi_!" Ron shouted as he started stomping over to Harry and Ginny. "What did you just do to my sister, Potter?"

Ginny spun at the sound of Ron's voice. The blazing look in her eyes was enough to make the rest of her brothers cower and wince. Harry stared in utter fascination!

"_First of all, Ronald, it's none of your business!_" Ginny yelled at him. "_Second of all, your opinion doesn't matter! We are _bonded_, or did you forget that! Third, mum and dad approve of it! They didn't interrupt us, did they? And, not that it concerns you in the very least, but I have been waiting six months for that kiss! So, you can just go the _BLOODY HELL AWAY!"

"Well…" Ron tried weakly.

"Well, nothing, Ronald!" Molly scolded him as she took his arm roughly, pulling him out of the room. "You _will_ leave your sister and Harry alone or you will be spending the rest of the Holidays in your room!"

Harry looked on with wide eyes as Molly dragged Ron away. After they were out of sight, he turned back to Ginny with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" she asked after a deep breath.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?" Harry asked as he put his arms around her again.

"Charmer," Ginny smirked with a slight blush. Harry placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her lightly.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the room Hermione was staying in on the second floor of Sirius' house. Hermione had sped into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, told them she had some information for them after breakfast and rushed out again. Harry knew the look in Hermione's eyes. She was fascinated with something and wouldn't stop until she understood it well enough to explain it to someone else. Hermione was sitting on her bed with the book, _Bonds of Love and Nature_, she had purchased just after they had arrived home for the Holidays. She had parchment scattered all over the bed, nightstand, even the floor in front of her. She looked frazzled. The only time Harry had ever seen like this was before the end of term exams. He shared a look with Ginny as they stopped in front of her.

"The amount of information is both staggering and almost non-existent!" Hermione looked up at them with wide eyes. "How the bonds form, their stages to completion, are all well documented. The effects they have on the bonded are little to none! It's so frustrating!"

"Hermione, breathe," Harry chuckled. Hermione looked at him startled, then confused. She took a deep breath. Harry saw her relax a little as she exhaled. "Better?"

"Sorry. Just…" Hermione shook her head. "It's like nothing I've ever researched before."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Ginny suggested as they pulled the desk chairs over to the bed. "Where's Ron? I haven't seen him this morning."

"Oh, he's still sulking about yesterday," she waved dismissively. "But it was that light and pulse that got me to dig into this more."

"Light and pulse?" asked Harry.

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"You didn't…No, of course not. It came from you," Hermione commented.

"Hermione," Harry started. She looked up startled again. "Focus."

"Sorry," Hermione shook her head. "It's a lot to take in."

"One thing at a time, Hermione," Ginny offered.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "So, everything you've told me and everything that happened before and yesterday all point to a soul bond. Your saving Ginny in…"

"The Chamber," Ginny put in when Hermione hesitated.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Your shared common thing. I don't know what that is or what it's about…"

"We do. Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry told her pointedly. Hermione nodded.

"Well, this is the frustrating part," Hermione pulled some notes from beside her. "There are five stages to the completion. Stage One is the emotional and connective-ness. Feeling each other's emotions, sensing their presence, and they want and need to spend time together. It also means you're Magically betrothed."

"We know _that_ one," Ginny chuckled with a look at Harry.

"Yes, well…" Hermione faltered a little. "Stage Two is a mental link after some kind of 'emotional oneness'. I have no idea what it means."

"We'll figure it," Harry smiled as he squeezed Ginny's hand lightly.

"Stage Three, you will be able to 'share everything'," Hermione shrugged. Harry just gestured for her to continue. "Stage Four is shared Magic. There was a note with this one. After a year of reaching this stage, you will be considered married whether or not you have a wedding!"

"Oh…" Ginny breathed. "That's why mum's been hounding me about colors and dresses!"

"I know she wants you to have a wedding day, love," Harry smiled. "We'll give her one no matter what."

"Charmer," Ginny teased as she gave Harry a quick kiss. "What's the last stage?"

"Oh…um…compl…completion…" Hermione blushed, looking uncomfortable suddenly.

"Out with it, Hermione," Harry encouraged.

"Your…your…" Hermione took a deep breath, not looking up at them. "Your wedding night."

"We have to have sex to complete the bond?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. Harry and Hermione were both blushing furiously.

"Yes," Hermione almost whispered.

Ginny turned to Harry. "I'm nowhere near ready for that." She broke into an impish grin. "But it sounds like fun when we are."

"Ginny!" Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Ginny asked. "This is my fiancée I'm talking to."

"An…and some…" Hermione blushed redder, "some of us view him as…a…brother!"

"Should we take this discussion back to _our room_?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ginny.

"We can get in a good snog before lunch," Ginny answered as they stood.

"I didn't hear that," Hermione called as she put her hands over her ears.


End file.
